<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Princess by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158289">The Lost Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accurate tags? I don’t know her, Disney, Disney AU, F/M, Hamliza, Romance, This is bad because I wrote this when I started writing, really bad writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Schuyler had been locked away from the world for as long as she had lived. Never outside, always trapped.</p><p>On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Eliza is determined to go outside and see the floating lights that have always appeared on her birthday.</p><p>Alexander Hamilton, a thief, stumbles across the lost princess who compels him to take her to see the floating lights.</p><p>Danger and feelings catch up with them as they make their journey to fulfill Eliza's dream.</p><p>~~~<br/>Hamliza Tangled AU</p><p>It’s a horrible story, I didn’t edit this and I originally published this on Wattpad so...</p><p>Maria Reynolds did not deserve this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time when kings and queens ruled nations and magic was the norm, there lived a queen, a king, and a young princess.</p>
<p>They lived in great comfort and happiness for they had each other and that contained the worth that not even the prettiest and oldest jewels could ever have.</p>
<p>The queen and the king always wanted to have a big family and the young princess had always longed for a sister.</p>
<p>One day with great joy and elation, the queen proudly announced the coming of another child to her kingdom. </p>
<p>A great feast was held in celebration of the queen's announcement and everyone joined in on her and her family's felicity.</p>
<p>But things must always come to an end and soon enough the party was over.</p>
<p>The queen had grown horribly ill almost by the time her child was to be born. </p>
<p>Not even one doctor could understand what was wrong with her. But it was certain, if the queen didn't get any better she would die along with her unborn child by only a few days' time.</p>
<p>The king worried and desperately looked for a cure to save his wife and baby. Luck came in when an elderly man claimed to know how to save his wife.</p>
<p>A peculiar blue flower that could heal anyone's wounds, sicknesses, and even age. </p>
<p>The king sent his soldiers and people at once to find the healing flower.</p>
<p>However, a selfish and vain woman knew where the flower grew. The woman hid it from everyone in order to stay forever young and never die.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before one of the villagers stumbled across the flower and immediately sent it to the castle for the queen's salvation.</p>
<p>The doctors destroyed the flower and turned it into medicine for the queen who in only a day later, was blessed with the coming of a new princess.</p>
<p>At once, they were charmed with the baby who had long chestnut hair and light blue streaks of color in it.</p>
<p>The king and queen, along with the suggestions of their oldest daughter, named the new princess Eliza.</p>
<p>The kingdom celebrated her birth by throwing lanterns into the sky and soon held another feast that very night.</p>
<p>As the king, the queen and the young princess slept, the vengeful woman snuck into their bedroom.</p>
<p>She chanted softly as she held the scissors up to the princess's hair.</p>
<p>"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your magic shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine—" </p>
<p>The woman snipped a tiny portion of hair once it began glowing bright blue only to see that the light vanished and the hair held no magic.</p>
<p>It was the girl.</p>
<p>The woman without a second thought kidnapped the princess and disappeared into the night sky.</p>
<p>The royal family sent a search party to look for their daughter and whoever took her. </p>
<p>Days passed, weeks passed, months passed and years passed but the princess was never found again.</p>
<p>The royal family, struck with pain, continued hoping that one fateful day, their daughter would return.</p>
<p>Every year on her birthday, lanterns were sent into the sky as a beacon for the princess to come back and bring happiness once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Eliza, every day was a fine day where she tried to make the best of it despite her small living area. The tower, while cozy, was also very tiny on the inside. It was luckily enough to keep Eliza's long chestnut and blue hair from completely invading the tower, her mother and herself. </p>
<p>But, it was home. All she'd ever known.</p>
<p>Phillip, a small yellow robin Eliza befriended, fluttered around the room hurriedly as he searched for a hiding space that Eliza didn't already recognize.</p>
<p>"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Eliza clamored out from the kitchen, making poor Phillip bump into the wall in panic and quickly swooped down on an emerald green vase.</p>
<p>Eliza turned to her room and looked under the covers and bookshelves but didn't find Phillip. She walked to the kitchen and searched in the pink cabinets but didn't see him. Finally, she heard the sounds of Phillip's wings brushing against the insides of the vase which no one could have heard except for her who had a very sharp hearing.</p>
<p>Eliza danced around in her loose sky blue dress and feigned a worried voice.</p>
<p>"Well, where could he have gone?" Eliza questioned, placing her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>"Certainly, he couldn't be far, could he?" She smirked contentedly as she neared the vase.</p>
<p>"Or," She said exaggeratedly, "could he be..."</p>
<p>"Right under my own nose!" Eliza spoke into the vase, hearing Phillip's surprised and furious chirps as he flew back out.</p>
<p>Eliza giggled at her angry friend, extending her hand for him to softly land on.</p>
<p>"Now, we've got ballet out of today's activities, checkers, hopscotch, chess, cards, and five chapters of Peculiar animals around the globe. So, what do you say we go for another round of checkers?"</p>
<p>Phillip didn't seem to want that since he began tweeting crazily. Eliza, with her patience, nodded and suggested another activity.</p>
<p>"How about the piano?"</p>
<p>Phillip chirped again.</p>
<p>"Painting?" Eliza suggested hopefully.</p>
<p>HE chirped again.</p>
<p>"Well in that case, what would you like?" </p>
<p>Phillip lifted himself from her palm and flew himself to the window, where she followed behind him. Eliza shook her head and sighed sadly, looking at him.</p>
<p>"You know I can't. Mother would never let me hear the end of it. Mother wouldn't even let me." </p>
<p>Phillip rang once again, his chirping sounding disappointed. Eliza shrugged and sat by the windowsill, pushing her hair off her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd like to see it too. But, maybe one day I can convince her. One day." Eliza spoke with hopefulness. </p>
<p>'That day could be today,' Eliza thought hopefully.</p>
<p>"For now, we work with what we have. How about I play a piece on the piano?" She gestured toward the piano in the corn</p>
<p>Phillip chirped in agreement, flying and laying himself on top of the piano.</p>
<p>Eliza sat down and slowly placed her fingers on the keys. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sang a soft melody. Out of all the things she loved the most, music was the first on her list. It was something she knew she was good at, having been encouraged by her mother to sing an old song to her every day and receiving the content sounds of Phillip as she sang. </p>
<p>She was so caught up in the rose-colored fantasy of hers that she couldn't hear the shouts coming from outside the tower.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" </p>
<p>She immediately recognized her mother's calls to her and flung herself away from the piano and towards the window where her mother came in and out every day. </p>
<p>"Lizzie! Eliza, I'm not getting any younger down here!" </p>
<p>Eliza took her hair in her hands, placing it on a hook around the top of the window and pulled her mother up as if her own hair was a rope. Her hair was very strong and she barely ever felt pain when her mother climbed through it every day. </p>
<p>Her mother was a beautiful and elegant woman of nearly the same height as Eliza. She loved to wear alluring red dresses and cover herself in pretty jewelry. Her hair was always kept in lovely auburn curls and her lips were painted red as blood.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, what a tiring day! Who knew how hard sewing was!" Her mother sighed dramatically, dropping herself on a chaise. Eliza naturally flew to her side and rubbed her back, removing her mother's cloak and placing it in the coat.</p>
<p>"My blue flower, please sing me a song. It will help with my headache." Her mother moaned and Eliza obeyed her wishes. </p>
<p>Eliza pulled out a small stool from the corner of the room and handed her mother a brush.</p>
<p>"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine--" She sang way too fast for her mother's liking</p>
<p>"Eliza, slow down!" Her mother hissed.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Eliza apologized.</p>
<p>Eliza turned to see her mother looking at her in a confused way, her red lips pouting and eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>"Why are you suddenly so excited today?" Her mother interrogated in a serious tone.</p>
<p>"It's nothing, really. Nothing important at least." Eliza sucked in a deep breath as she sensed her mother's piercing eyes on her.</p>
<p>There was, in fact, something Eliza wanted. Something she wanted for years now. To be able to see the floating lights that appeared on the night of her birthday every year.</p>
<p>The lights seemed to be meant for something, someone. For seventeen years now, she had held that wish close to her chest, afraid to tell her mother about it.</p>
<p>But, in a day she would be an adult. Her mother couldn't keep her trapped in the tower forever, could she?</p>
<p>Her mother seemed to no longer care for what Eliza wanted to say and kept brushing Eliza's hair.</p>
<p>"Mother?" Eliza said timidly as she slightly turned her head to look at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, my blue flower?"</p>
<p>"There is one thing I'd like to do. If you let me, of course!" Eliza began to panic as she prepared to tell her mother what she wished for.</p>
<p>"I—Well, it's kind of crazy— You know, that each year—" Eliza began to mumble.</p>
<p>"Eliza, quit it with the mumbling and stuttering. It's childish and immature." Her mother scolded, her eyes sharp and terrifying.</p>
<p>"I want to see the floating lights tomorrow on my birthday!" Eliza blurted out, closing her eyes and not wanting to see her mother's reaction.</p>
<p>"You want to see the floating lights? You do that every year!" Her mother said.</p>
<p>"No, what I mean is that I want to see them. In person. Not from the tower window." Eliza spoke, determined to convince her mother.</p>
<p>"Go outside? Dear, we've talked about this," Her mother sighed loudly.</p>
<p>"But—" </p>
<p>"Eliza, you know that all I do is for you and your safety. Taking you out of the tower into that cold, dark, unforgiving world would just defy all that I have done for seventeen years." </p>
<p>Her mother spun on her heels and closed the window, leaving the room dark as a tomb. She lit a candle and inched closer to Eliza.</p>
<p>"Let me tell you something about the world, dear Eliza."</p>
<p>"The world is full of horrible people. Ones that want to hurt you, kill you, use you, touch you, sell you. I've met them all."</p>
<p>"Surely, there must be good people like you and me?" Eliza asked optimistically.</p>
<p>"Oh, we're one of the lucky ones! Everyone is so angry and heinous out there that one cannot believe that they are people and not monsters!" Her mother cried out.</p>
<p>"And the plagues! The wild animals! The storms and illnesses! One cannot survive in that world." Her mother exclaimed.</p>
<p>With each word, Eliza was just upset more and more about the world she dreamed to see.</p>
<p>"Oh my, it's that horrible?" Eliza gasped, her mouth opened wide.</p>
<p>"That is just the beginning, Eliza. If I told you more you'd have nightmares each night."</p>
<p>Eliza's shoulders fell in disappointment, her heart drooping lower as the words hit her.</p>
<p>"I never want to go into the world, mother! It sounds horrible!" Eliza leaped forward and embraced her mother for safety.</p>
<p>"Oh, Eliza. I knew you would say that" Her mother whispered to her.</p>
<p>"Eliza," She grasped Eliza tight around her shoulders, "Don't ever ask to leave the tower again."</p>
<p>Eliza nodded and responded:</p>
<p>"Yes, Mother. Mother?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Her mother hummed.</p>
<p>"I love you," Eliza whispered.</p>
<p>"I love you most." Her mother took her and kissed her hair.</p>
<p>"Don't forget it, Eliza. I'll always know best. Now, I must head out. Will you be alright?"</p>
<p>Eliza nodded to her mother, smiling and walking up to the window so that her mother could leave the tower.</p>
<p>"I'll find some vegetables to make your favorite food tomorrow for your birthday!" Her mother sang out as she left the tower.</p>
<p>As her mother was about to leave through the moss-covered cave she always went in and out from, she waved away to Eliza. </p>
<p>Eliza forced a smile through her disappointment at not being able to fulfill her dream and waved back, staring out the window and sighing as Phillip landed on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Maybe next year, Pip. Next year." Eliza said in hopes of still seeing the lanterns.</p>
<p>As her mother walked out of the cave, she smiled evilly and scoffed. What she loved most about Eliza besides her hair was her naivety and how she believed everything and asked no more questions.</p>
<p>Eliza never asked who her father was or what her mother's name was. To Eliza, she was her protective and caring mother.</p>
<p>To the world, she was Maria Lewis. </p>
<p>And Eliza would believe the sweet lie of her being her mother for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although the palace was usually well-guarded and officers patrolled every room frequently, that couldn't stop Alexander from taking his plan into action. He had been able to find the exact location of where the greatest jewel of the royal family was kept: The lost princess' crown.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, the exact same people that he had received information of the crown demanded Alexander to share a portion of the crown's riches with them. Alexander begrudgingly agreed and let them come on his mission for the crown.</p>
<p>They quietly crept into the palace without a guard nor a servant spotting them in the process. Climbing towers and jumping from building to building was not unusual for any of them, having been thieves for almost their entire lifetime.</p>
<p>As they were in one of the highest towers, Alexander walked to the edge and looked down at the kingdom and its view.</p>
<p>"Wow," Alexander gasped in awe, "I could get used to this view."</p>
<p>"Alexander," One of the men, Jefferson called irritatingly.</p>
<p>"Hold on a second. Let me just appreciate the view," Alexander said back, holding a hand up to Jefferson and the other man, Madison.</p>
<p>"Alexander, we need to hurry. The guards are going to find us," Madison added in support to Jefferson.</p>
<p>Alexander neglected their desperate calls and put his fists to his sides.</p>
<p>"Yep. It's been settled. Boys, I want a castle." Alexander told with a smirk.</p>
<p>"If we complete this," Jefferson replied as he pulled Alexander off the edge, "You can buy your own castle with your shares of the crown."</p>
<p>Jefferson crouched down and without causing too much commotion, made a wide enough entry for one of them to go down into the castle's treasure room and collect the crown.</p>
<p>"So," Alexander began, "who's going to go down and get the crown?"</p>
<p>Jefferson looked at Madison who nodded and directed his view to Alexander. Alexander raised a brow in question until he saw both of their eyes pointing towards the entrance and looking back at him.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on!" Alexander said in outburst.</p>
<p>"Why me?" He added, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p>
<p>"It was your idea to raid the castle and find the crown. We simply followed." Madison stated with his arms behind his back.</p>
<p>"It's too late to go back now. Get in the hole, Alexander." Jefferson gestured towards the opening next to them.</p>
<p>Alexander sighed and rolled his eyes. He opened his satchel and pulled out a rope.</p>
<p>"I can't believe this," Alexander grumbled lowly as he wrapped the rope around his waist.</p>
<p>Jefferson and Madison lowered him down to the treasure room as Alexander looked around. Every inch and corner of the room was covered in all he'd ever dreamed of. Rubies, diamonds, mountains of gold, precious stones and last but not least, the crown every thief yearned to steal.</p>
<p>Other than treasures, the room was filled with guards and officers all around. About ten of them stood around the crown, facing the entrance for any intruders who thought of invading the room.</p>
<p>"Achoo!" One of the guards sneezed.</p>
<p>"Bless you. Spring allergies?"</p>
<p>"Thank you and yes." The guard responded until he realized where the voice came from. As he turned around he only saw two things: The man escaping and the crown gone from its spot.</p>
<p>"Hey! He's left with the crown!" The guard shouted to the others as Alexander crept out, the crown in hand.</p>
<p>Jefferson and Madison pulled Alexander out rapidly as soon as they heard the shouts and yells of the guards.</p>
<p>"We've got to go!" Alexander shouted as he began to climb down the tower as fast as he could with Jefferson and Madison close behind him.</p>
<p>"How did they notice you were there?" Madison asked breathlessly as they escaped the palace.</p>
<p>"I may have made my presence clear by saying a few words to one of the guards," Alexander responded, holding the satchel close to him and feeling it to see if the crown was still there and had not fallen off in their hurry.</p>
<p>Jefferson looked at him with an angered sneer.</p>
<p>"Are you always this insane?" Jefferson said in fury.</p>
<p>"No, Fridays are usually more of a balance between absolutely reckless and mad genius." Alexander shot back humorously, only making both Jefferson and Madison groan in return.</p>
<p>"This is amazing! All this adventure and it's only eight o'clock! Gentleman, this is a very special day!" Alexander added with a laugh.</p>
<p>The trio quickly made their way out of the kingdom and into the woods to escape. Both Jefferson and Madison continued running without saying another sentence while Alexander kept creating jokes and witty remarks at his partners.</p>
<p>At one point, they stopped to collect their breaths and rest for a few seconds when Alexander's eyes landed on what was pinned to a tree beside him.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Alexander began to say in a panicked voice as he ripped the Wanted sign off the bark of the tree, "Oh no. This can't be happening!"</p>
<p>The two men turned to look at what he was so troubled about, raising a brow when they saw what he held in his hands.</p>
<p>"Look at this!" Alexander gestured at the poster where his face was drawn.</p>
<p>"They just can't get my nose right!" He shouted disturbed.</p>
<p>"Alexander-" Madison began but was interrupted by Alexander.</p>
<p>"I mean, look at you guys," Alexander pointed to the poster where their faces were etched, "You guys look amazing. Every single detail is there."</p>
<p>Before any of them could speak, the clattering of hooves was heard all around them. They looked at each other with knowing looks and began to dash again.</p>
<p>Not even a few seconds after they began to escape, the guards appeared, including the Captain. Alexander's heart froze as he saw the familiar face he wasn't planning to see at all.</p>
<p>"We need to move faster!" Alexander said worriedly, running in front of them.</p>
<p>Just as they believed that they were free of the guards, they were faced with a dead end. They quickly stopped and looked around them, realizing that there was no other way than to climb the wall.</p>
<p>An idea quickly popped into Alexander's mind as he turned to look at Jefferson and Madison.</p>
<p>"Alright, get me over that wall and I'll pull you up." Alexander directed.</p>
<p>Jefferson looked at Alexander and then the satchel.</p>
<p>"Give us the satchel first," Jefferson commanded.</p>
<p>"What? I can't believe it!" Alexander said hurt, holding a hand up to his heart.</p>
<p>"You mean after all this time you guys still don't trust me?" He whispered in a saddened tone. Jefferson and Madison continued to look at him blankly.</p>
<p>Alexander frowned and dropped the satchel into Jefferson's hands. Madison crouched down so that they could create a ladder for Alexander to climb. They grumbled and groaned as Alexander carelessly climbed towards the end of the wall.</p>
<p>"Pull us up," said Jefferson as Alexander reached the top of the wall.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, kind men. But alas," Alexander pulled the crown out of his vest pocket.</p>
<p>"My hands are full," Alexander replied with a wicked grin as he observed with content Jefferson feeling his pockets only to see that he was crown-less.</p>
<p>"Alexander!" Jefferson roared as the former escaped with the jewel.</p>
<p>Alexander began to escape in one path until he saw the Captain and his guards charging towards him, making him quickly turn and run in the opposite direction. He continued making turns and skipping over logs but they were still too close.</p>
<p>"Retrieve the crown at any cost! Adams, capture the other two ruffians! The rest stays with me!" The Captain ordered in a serious voice, earning an 'Aye!" from the rest of the guards.</p>
<p>The guards shot their arrows at Alexander, with him barely dodging them as he continued fleeing. He hopped over a large tree that covered almost the entire trail and stopped most of the guards. He wasn't expecting to see the Captain and his steed jumping over the tree too.</p>
<p>The Captain trotted towards Alexander, running at his pace and looking over him with pity.</p>
<p>"This isn't who you are, Alexander. You don't want this life of danger." The Captain said sympathetically.</p>
<p>"This is the life I chose, Captain Washington. Forgive me for not reaching your expectations," Alexander shot back and made a quick turn that not even the Captain saw coming. Alexander swung on a vine, knocking the Captain off his horse and mounting his steed.</p>
<p>"Hyaah!" Alexander shouted confidently until the horse stopped in his tracks, not hearing his Captain.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Alexander said to the horse, as its eyes landed on the satchel. The horse lunged towards the satchel, Alexander shoving it away from its face. The horse continued to turn and turn and eventually, got a hold of the satchel's strap.</p>
<p>The satchel was then flown off and into a tree's branch standing over an endless valley. Alexander shot off the horse, trying to get ahold of his treasure but was pulled away by the determined steed. He shot off into the tree and grabbed his satchel as it was almost lost forever, the horse also standing on the tree.</p>
<p>"Ha!" Alexander mocked in the horse's face until they heard the sounds of snapping, realizing that it came from the very tree that they stood on.</p>
<p>Before any of them could escape, the branch broke off and they were both dropping down the cliff. Alexander began to scream in terror as the horse began to neigh loudly. They neared a rock and the branch broke in half with the impact, being separated in the process.</p>
<p>Alexander fell safely in front of a wall of moss and vines, shaking off the dirt from his attire. Suddenly, he heard the horse's neighs and in his desperation, realized that behind the wall's vines and greens was a cave. He quickly hid inside the cave, holding the satchel close to him.</p>
<p>Once he was sure that the enemy was gone, he became aware that the cave led somewhere since he could see light coming off the other end.</p>
<p>He stealthily wandered towards the light and was met with an unexpected sight: A lone tower that was so high, it reached towards the sky. It was surrounded by waterfalls, rivers and beautiful trees. If he was ever asked what heaven looked like, he would respond with a description of the tower's surroundings.</p>
<p>"Woah," He gasped at the paradise before him.</p>
<p>Alexander looked around to see if there was an entrance but found none, realizing that he would have to climb every stone to get to the top. He began to escalate the tower, ignoring the beads of sweat that his face began to create.</p>
<p>As he reached the top, he opened the window and jumped into the tower, exhaling in relief as he looked at the crown.</p>
<p>"Alone at last-" He began to say until he heard the tapping of feet behind him, barely taking a look at who it was before he was knocked out and fell with a thud, the last thing he saw being a blurry mountain of brown and blue hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza squealed as the stranger hit the floor senseless, hiding behind a chair as she kept the frying pan she held close to her side. Phillip flew to her side and perched himself on her shoulder, chirping as if he was speaking to her. </p>
<p>The stranger was down on the floor, motionless and quiet. Eliza had only one thought in her head as her eyes opened wide in dismay. </p>
<p>Did she kill him?</p>
<p>Eliza inched closer towards the man, afraid that he'd jump up and do something horrible to her. </p>
<p>Phillip flew off her shoulder, landing next to the stranger. He hopped and tweeted in his ear, even extending his wing and brushing it against his skin to gain a reaction from the man.</p>
<p>The man continued to breathe slowly, almost as if asleep. Eliza exhaled in relief at knowing that she hadn't killed him.</p>
<p>Eliza crouched and extended her finger out to him but flinched and pulled back. Taking the frying pan closer to his face, she hesitantly waved it near his face, removing a piece of hair that covered his eyes.</p>
<p>He looked ordinary. Eliza gasped at the sight. His face wasn't green in greed or red in anger. There weren't any horns poking out of his head. And there were no monster-like qualities in his face.</p>
<p>This stranger looked human. Just like her and her mother. Eliza couldn't fit this into her head. Why wasn't he different?</p>
<p>Eliza kneeled down, letting go of the pan and crawled closer towards him. She began to stare at him, suddenly amazed by seeing someone like her that wasn't her mother or a sketch.</p>
<p>"Oh," She whispered as she proceeded to move closer. Her face was so close to his, she could feel his breathing.</p>
<p>The man opened his eyes wide and Eliza, in her panic, flung her frying pan at him, knocking him out once again as she crawled back.</p>
<p>Eliza looked at Phillip and back at the stranger.</p>
<p>"We've got to do something about this," She mentioned to the yellow robin flying near her, who sang in agreement.</p>
<p>Eliza hummed as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a wardrobe near the window and back at the stranger. She looked at his body and the space in the wardrobe.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that will work," Eliza decided as she wrapped her hair around the man and begun to pull him towards the closet.</p>
<p>The man was heavier than her mother, which didn't surprise her since he did seem to be taller than her mother. </p>
<p>Eliza groaned and struggled as she yanked the man towards the wardrobe, falling in front of it in weariness.</p>
<p>She pushed him towards the closet, bumping into the wardrobe and deciding to do it differently.</p>
<p>Eliza climbed to a tall beam in the ceiling, the man still wrapped in her hair. She flung herself off the beam and towards the wardrobe, letting go of the man and launching him into the closet but getting her hair caught inside it.</p>
<p>Eliza then began to push him into the closet and as she believed that he was going to stay trapped inside, his weight pushed the door open as he fell on Eliza, who groaned in irritation.</p>
<p>She looked over him and with another sigh, began to push the man into the closet, this time harshly and without compassion to the unwilling and unconscious stranger.</p>
<p>Eliza closed the wardrobe door finally, rapidly reaching for a chair and blocking the door. She exhaled and pushed herself off the door, grabbing her pan and looking at the mirror beside her.</p>
<p>"Ok, there is a stranger in my closet. I have a stranger in my closet," Eliza repeated over and over, gasping in realization.</p>
<p>"Phillip," She turned to the robin, "I have a stranger. In my closet!"</p>
<p>"Ha! And mother thought I was too weak to handle myself out there!" She exclaimed proudly, twirling the frying pan in her hand.</p>
<p>"Tell that to the strange—" The frying pan collided with her head, making a thud and causing Eliza to stop her twirling.</p>
<p>In the glistening reflection of the mirror, her eyes caught sight of a tiny bag behind her. She had no idea what was inside and all her eyes allowed her to see was some object inside shining brightly.</p>
<p>Eliza stepped cautiously towards the bag and with hesitation, opened it and looked inside. All she could see was a folded piece of paper and something golden and shaped in a circular manner.</p>
<p>She didn't bother to check the piece of paper and reached for the golden object. Her eyes squinted and her lips pursed as she looked over at the mysterious item.</p>
<p>Eliza looked over at Phillip who extended one wing as if telling her to check if it was some sort of bracelet. She placed it on her arm, seeing the way it dangled and drooped in place.</p>
<p>That was not it.</p>
<p>She wondered if it was more of a necklace. Holding the object up high, she attempted to push it down her head but to no avail.</p>
<p>Her eyes then turned to the top of her head and back at the crown.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Eliza took the object and neatly placed it atop her own head of hair. Her eyes popped wide at the sight of the object in her head. </p>
<p>She marveled and looked over each tiny detail, having no idea what either of the glass-like bits were but still gawking at them. The bits were all clear and shining, the biggest bit on the center being light blue like the sky she looked above at.</p>
<p>Eliza would have stayed that way for forever if she wouldn't have heard the calling of her mother as she arrived.</p>
<p>"Eliza?" Her voice beamed as she called from outside.</p>
<p>Eliza ripped the object off her head, shoved it back into the bag and hid the bag in a vase behind her. </p>
<p>"I'm coming!" Eliza shouted back as she lent her hair for her mother to climb.</p>
<p>"Oh, I've missed you!" Her mother sang as she entered the tower, kissing the top of Eliza's head.</p>
<p>"It's only been a few hours," Eliza replied in the same energy.</p>
<p>"Still." </p>
<p>Her mother headed into the kitchen and placed the sweet fruits she had brought on a plate.</p>
<p>"Mother," Eliza began, "I need to tell you something."</p>
<p>"Hopefully it's not about the floating lights. Right, dear?" Her mother replied, not turning her head.</p>
<p>"Actually, it does have something to do with the floating lights." Eliza walked closer to the wardrobe, her hand on the chair.</p>
<p>"Eliza, we have talked about this. No matter what you say or do can change my mind," Her mother stated.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I think this will change your mind," Eliza beamed.</p>
<p>"Eliza," Her mother began.</p>
<p>"I know you don't think I can do this," Eliza explained with a smile.</p>
<p>"Eliza, stop this." Her mother said, her voice turning serious.</p>
<p>"But, I just think that if—" Eliza continued but was interrupted by her angered and irritated mother.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" Her mother roared, catching Eliza off-guard.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to shove it in your head till you understand?! You are not leaving this tower or me ever!" Her mother shouted, leaving Eliza frozen in place.</p>
<p>Eliza was more than surprised by her mother's outburst. Her whole body shook at her voice as she bellowed. </p>
<p>Her mother observed the terrified look of her daughter and sighed, throwing herself on the chair behind her.</p>
<p>"Great. Why do you always make me the villain, Eliza? What have I done to you?" Her mother breathed, holding a finger to her temples.</p>
<p>Eliza bit her lip and finally let go of the chair with a trembling hand.</p>
<p>She didn't want to say another word. She didn't want her mother angrier at her.</p>
<p>"Mother?" Eliza murmured softly.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Her mother groaned.</p>
<p>"I was just thinking that," She paused, "I think I know what I truly want for my birthday."</p>
<p>Her mother gestured for her to continue.</p>
<p>"Maybe, some silk fabrics. For my sewing," Eliza continued.</p>
<p>"Do you know how expensive and hard it is to find those fabrics? Almost a week of travel," Her mother huffed.</p>
<p>"It's just a better option than the floating lights." Eliza rubbed her arm, ignoring her mother's stare.</p>
<p>Her mother then sighed and walked towards Eliza. She placed a hand on her shoulders and smiled.</p>
<p>"Alright. But, I need to get going. Will you be alright by yourself?"</p>
<p>Eliza nodded and forced herself to return the smile.</p>
<p>"Good," Her mother replied.</p>
<p>Eliza prepared a bag for her mother's trip, filling it with spare clothing and some snacks.</p>
<p>As her mother went down Eliza's hair, she looked at Eliza and smiled. When she was about to leave through the cave, she waved towards Eliza with her returning it.</p>
<p>Soon as her mother was gone, Eliza ran towards the wardrobe and opened it. The man immediately dropped from its inside and on the floor.</p>
<p>"What do we do with him?" Eliza asked Phillip, placing a fist under her chin.</p>
<p>Phillip gestured towards the chair with his wing and back to Eliza's hair. Eliza stared and considered.</p>
<p>"Huh," Eliza nodded, "Alright."</p>
<p>She dragged the man to the center of the room and placed him on the chair. With her hair, she bound his body against the chair.</p>
<p>She hid and waited for the man to wake up. Prepared to confront this stranger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only times Alexander woke up with a headache was when he had been very, very intoxicated the night before or when he was knocked out by something or someone. He knew for one that he hadn't drank in a long time, especially not at the moment.</p>
<p>Alexander groaned out as he struggled to open his eyes since light was shining directly on his face and his headache was far too horrid to handle. </p>
<p>God, his head hurt like hell. </p>
<p>Still groggy from his awakening, he attempted lifting his fingers over his temples to massage his throbbing forehead but sensed an unexpected pull keep his hand down on the arms of the chair he remained on. His eyes broadened as he stared down at both his hands, noticing how they were bound to the chair he rested on.</p>
<p>"What?" He whispered to himself as he began to struggle and pull. Suddenly, he heard the steps of someone running around the tower he was held in. </p>
<p>"Hello?" Alex shouted out, squinting at whatever loomed in the darkness. He looked back at his hands, realizing how soft the brown material felt on his hands. This was definitely not rope. This was-</p>
<p>"Is this," Alex wondered to himself, his brows furrowing in concentration, "hair?"</p>
<p>"Struggling," A voice stammered from upwards, Alexander barely making out its figure.</p>
<p>"Struggling will do you no good." The figure hopped down and landed on the ground, still hanging in the shadows.</p>
<p>"What? Who are you? Show yourself!" Alex demanded, eager to know who was the one who kept him captive in this tower. </p>
<p>"I know your intentions on coming here. And if you think I am scared of whoever you may be, you are wrong," The voice warned as they made their way to Alexander.</p>
<p>"Come out!" Alexander said once again, desperate to see this figure.</p>
<p>Slowly and cautiously, Eliza appeared as she held her frying pan tightly and closely, wearing a fearless expression as she faced him. She gulped and continued to peer into his eyes.</p>
<p>Alexander could barely hold down a gasp as he looked at the figure, not only for the overflowing brown and blue hair that was scattered across the room but the way she looked at him determinedly and the peculiar beauty she possessed in her whole being, especially her eyes.</p>
<p>"Who are you, stranger? How did you find me here?" Eliza demanded, inching closer towards his chair as she began to raise her frying pan.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." Alexander continued to gawk at the girl, his mouth agape.</p>
<p>Eliza pursed her lips and aimed her frying pan at Alex who leaned back in surprise.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" He exclaimed at her reaction, raising his palms which were not completely held down by her hair.</p>
<p>"I will not repeat myself. Who are you and how did you find me?" Eliza extorted, already irritated.</p>
<p>Alex cleared his throat, looked into her eyes intensely with a strange expression and began.</p>
<p>"I know not who you are or how I came to find you, yet the universe seems to have a plan for me and you. It was destined that we meet like this on this very day," He continued speaking with an odd dramatic tone that caused Eliza to lean her head to the side and look at Phillip with questioning.</p>
<p>"But may I just say," He paused and winked, "Hey."</p>
<p>"I'm Alexander. How are you doing?" Alexander said with confidence, shooting her another grin.</p>
<p>Eliza scoffed, rolling her eyes and directing her weapon to his face.</p>
<p>"I'd rather I do the questions and you answer them. Who else knows of me, Alexander?" She enunciated, peering into his eyes.</p>
<p>"All right, darling-" Alex began, exhaling as he spoke.</p>
<p>"My name is Eliza."</p>
<p>"Sure. Nice to meet you, Betsey." Alex shrugged off and resumed, "I was in a tough spot, being chased by guards, I found this tower and whoop-de-doo! I ended up being knocked by you, thank you, madame-"</p>
<p>"Wait!" His eyes widened as he looked around, sudden panic filling his body, "What have you done with my satchel?!"</p>
<p>"Ha!" Eliza exclaimed in pleasure, tossing her hair back, "That old thing? I have no idea where it went. I just know that you will never, ever, ever see it again."</p>
<p>But, Alexander was clever. Not even this girl could outwit him. He observed her closely as her eyes drifted over to a vase near them.</p>
<p>"It's in that vase? Isn't it?" Alexander said slyly, smirking at her surprised eyes. </p>
<p>In a second, everything turned dark again. Alexander awoke again when he was startled by a piercing shriek in his ear. His eyes fixed on a yellow bird that flew back to Eliza's shoulder, who he swore smirked mischievously along with Eliza.</p>
<p>"Can you stop knocking me out?!" Alex yelled out, troubled by this girl's torturing.</p>
<p>"When you stop guessing where your satchel is. Now, tell me, please." Eliza circled around him, similar to a predator stalking its prey.</p>
<p>"What were you planning on doing with me? Or rather, my hair? Cut it? Steal it? Rip it from my scalp mercilessly and then feasting on my remains like a madman?" Eliza interrogated, placing her hands on his shoulders at one point.</p>
<p>"What?! No, no, and god no! No to all of those creepy inventions!" Alex exclaimed, taken aback by her claims.</p>
<p>"No?" Eliza turned to him, squinting suspiciously, "You don't want my hair?"</p>
<p>"No! Why would I want your hair? Don't get me wrong, it is very pretty and silky hair and you've definitely taken good care of it but, I don't want it." </p>
<p>Eliza glanced at Phillip who flew towards Alexander and stared him dead in the eyes, suspiciously. Once the bird had gotten whatever information he needed from Alexander, he flew back to Eliza who turned back and began to whisper to him.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know. He seems," Eliza turned to Alex and back to Phillip, "Peculiar and shady. But, he may be my only chance at getting to see the floating lights."</p>
<p>Phillip chirped and that was all Eliza needed to continue.</p>
<p>"Alright, Alexander," Eliza spoke, dragging his chair as she moved behind him, causing him to fall.</p>
<p>"Do you know what these are?" She asked, pointing at a painting on the wall that showed the floating lights.</p>
<p>"Obviously. They are the lanterns meant for the lost princess," He muttered, his cheek against the floor.</p>
<p>"Lanterns. That's what they are," Eliza whispered to herself, cleared her throat and looked back at Alex, "Tomorrow evening, this lanterns will be released and I want to see them because, well, tomorrow's my birthday."</p>
<p>"Oh, happy early birthday, kidnapper," Alex said with fake enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"You," Eliza shrugged him off, "Will act as my guide to see these lanterns. Then, you'll take me back safely here and go on with your life."</p>
<p>"Listen," Alexander began, turning the chair so he could look up, "I am not a babysitter or a nanny or your mom. So, no can do. And unfortunately, the kingdom is not exactly best friends with me and trust me, I need to get out of here as quickly as I can."</p>
<p>Eliza shrugged and walked towards him, lifting his chair.</p>
<p>"Do you or do you not want your satchel back?" Eliza asked, catching his attention.</p>
<p>"If you do," Eliza continued, dusting off her dress, "The only way to do that is by taking me to see the lanterns."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Good one, Betsey. But, how do I know you'll keep your promise?" Alex questioned.</p>
<p>Eliza dragged his seat closer with her hair, bringing him nearer.</p>
<p>"You are right. Something brought us together. The universe, luck," Eliza began.</p>
<p>"A psychotic horse."</p>
<p>"Nevertheless, I lay my trust on you."</p>
<p>"Worst decision you've ever made, really." Alex shot back.</p>
<p>"So," She forcibly yanked him closer, stopping his chair from falling with her free hand, "You can have your doubts and I can have mine. But, believe me when I say this. I will always be trusting and kind to all. And I will never break a promise to anyone."</p>
<p>Alex raised his brow, untrusting. Eliza pouted and glared harshly back.</p>
<p>"All I have to do is take you to see the lanterns and we're done?" Alex asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Alexander sighed and looked down, slumping his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You leave me no choice, Betsey. Here comes the smoulder."</p>
<p>He looked back up, this time with his eyes half-lidded, his brows raised and lips pursed. Whatever he was trying to do didn't work on Eliza.</p>
<p>"Fine! If it means that much to you, I will do it. I will take you to see the lanterns," Alex gave in, much to Eliza's delight.</p>
<p>Eliza gasped and began to grin wider than a child on Christmas. Of course, she'd never celebrated the holiday but it sounded festive.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Eliza began to hop excitedly, accidentally tripping on her own hair and causing Alex to fall face-first on the ground.</p>
<p>"Ow! If anything happened to my nose, you're responsible for it." Alex said with a groan.</p>
<p>After Eliza released Alexander from his restraints, he began to climb down the tower. She couldn't believe it. She was seeing the lanterns.</p>
<p>"You coming, Betsey?" He shouted as he reached the bottom of the tower.</p>
<p>Eliza took in a deep breath, smiling at Phillip who was perched on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Here I go."</p>
<p>Eliza tied her hair up and with a deep breath, jumped from her window, swinging and laughing as she was lowered. But when the bottom was only inches away from her, she hesitated and pulled her feet so she couldn't touch the green grass.</p>
<p>Gently, she laid one foot on the grass. Then the other. Eliza gasped, her heart swelling with joy.</p>
<p>She made it. She made it out of the tower.</p>
<p>"I did it!" She squealed as she began to race around the pastures, spinning and smiling happily, unaware of Alexander's staring</p>
<p>Eliza's life had finally begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever joys and delights Eliza had felt before making it out into the world completely vanished the second she was out of her tower. It was simply too much to take in. The flowers! The trees! The wind lifting wisps of hair from Eliza's head! And, the rare scaly animal she poked curiously with a branch when she dived into the stream.</p>
<p>"Oh my goodness," Eliza squealed in awe as a rosy butterfly perched itself on her nose, "Alexander, have you ever seen anything quite so wonderful in your life?"</p>
<p>"Not on purpose," Alexander mumbled back, laying his fists on his sides, "Besides, why are you so excited over all this in the first place?"</p>
<p>Eliza didn't answer for she was mesmerized by various flowers of many colors and shapes. Alexander cleared his throat noisily, gaining Eliza's attention as she turned and smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"It's all just so," She paused, searching for the words to describe everything, "Perfect!"</p>
<p>"Sure." Alexander nodded his head as he looked out towards the cave and back at Eliza. She seemed so enraptured by all this. But, if there was a way to make her afraid and turn her back to the tower, he wouldn't delay doing it.</p>
<p>"We should get moving, Betsey," Alexander said as he grasped her hand, pulling her away from the flowers she inspected.</p>
<p>"After all, we don't want to get caught by them," He added, hiding a sneer from her as she turned to him, eyes wide and startled.</p>
<p>"Them?" Eliza stammered, yanking her hand away from his own. </p>
<p>"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Silly me," Alexander said fakely, slapping his forehead for the sake of making it seem convincing to Eliza.</p>
<p>"The forest is far too dangerous at night. Lots of criminals and creatures use it to take their prey when no one is there to help them." Alexander inspected Eliza's alarmed appearance as she slowly walked backward.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," Eliza whispered, startled as she began chewing on her nails.</p>
<p>Alexander began feeling almost guilty as Eliza stared up at him with her nervous doe eyes and her fidgeting. He shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I can still take you back up. It's only a matter of speaking up-" </p>
<p>"No," Eliza said firmly, removing his hand from her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I trust that you will help me through this journey and we made a deal. No lanterns, no satchel." Eliza strode towards the cave, her fists clenched defensively.</p>
<p>Alexander sighed and followed behind her, ducking as he made his way out the cave. This girl was not as simple as she appeared to be, he learned. As soon as he appeared out of the cave, he saw Eliza standing over a puddle of water, staring at her reflection.</p>
<p>"What's wrong now, Betsey?" He tried to say worriedly instead sounding cynical and irritated.</p>
<p>"My mother. She'll be furious," Eliza whispered back, shivering at the mere image of her mother's disapproving look.</p>
<p>Alexander was about to say something but was stopped by Eliza, who suddenly changed back into her peppy self.</p>
<p>"You know what? It's ok! She won't find out," Eliza assured herself, continuing to hop blissfully as Alexander sighed and followed closely behind her, his shoulders slumping.</p>
<p>"Oh my dear lord, I can't believe myself! I'm a horrible person!" Eliza cried out, pulling chunks of her long hair and dropping to the floor, awkwardly positioning herself with her knees close to her chest.</p>
<p>"Wait, I can't go back! There's so much to see and discover! Let's keep going, Alexander!" Eliza returned to her joyous self, dragging Alex along by the side of his shirt.</p>
<p>This endless cycle continued for almost the complete trip. Eliza only became more dramatic and began to create irrational scenarios as she walked while Alexander considered simply turning back and leaving her in the tower. Forget the satchel! Forget the crown! He just wanted this all to end.</p>
<p>Eliza isolated herself near an old oak tree, sobbing quietly in guilt and remorse. This was getting out of hand, Alexander thought as he stared at the crying figure and searched for comforting words.</p>
<p>He finally cleared his throat, scooching next to her on the ground and placing a hand on her upper back.</p>
<p>"You know, I see you a bit conflicted, Betsey." He continued to rub her back uncomfortably as her sobbing only grew louder.</p>
<p>"Really?" She murmured, raising her head and rubbing her tears away.</p>
<p>"Yep. No offense, but you're a trainwreck right now," Alexander admitted, receiving a glare from Eliza, "But, this is healthy! All your life you've been under your mother's protective wings and now, it is time to bloom like an exotic little duckling."</p>
<p>Eliza giggled at his peculiar choice of words, shoving a strand of her hair away from her cheek.</p>
<p>"But, did your mother deserve this? No, I don't think so. Will it break her heart into a million unrepairable pieces? Sure thing. But, you've gotta take that leap!" Alexander exclaimed, pulling an arm around Eliza's shoulders as her eyes drooped.</p>
<p>"Break her heart?" Eliza gasped.</p>
<p>"Probably."</p>
<p>"Crush her soul?"</p>
<p>"Like a berry," Alexander said as he took a tiny blueberry and crushed it beneath his fingers.</p>
<p>"I-I can't do that!" Eliza blurted guiltily, standing quickly.</p>
<p>Alexander sighed, moving in front of Eliza and placing his hands on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it's come to this but, I'm letting you out of the deal."</p>
<p>"What?" Eliza replied, raising a brow in response.</p>
<p>"You're in too much misery, Betsey. The next right thing is for me to take you back into your tower where you can spend the rest of your days singing with your animal friend, have a questionably healthy relationship with your mother and never worry about seeing me again!"</p>
<p>"I am seeing those lanterns," Eliza emphasized her words aggravatedly.</p>
<p>"Come on! What's it going to take for you to return my satchel?!" Alexander cried out desperately.</p>
<p>"The only way you can get it back is by taking me to see the lanterns. We've discussed this multipl-" Eliza began, only to stop when hearing the rustling from a nearby bush.</p>
<p>"Thugs!" She squeaked, wrapping her legs and arms around Alexander and jumping on his back. While she believed a horrible monster would hop out and attack them, a meek bunny did in its place.</p>
<p>"Oh." Eliza laughed, relieved as she hopped down from his back.</p>
<p>Alexander studied her up and down, finding another way to make his plan work.</p>
<p>"You know what? Let's get lunch! I know a place. Good service, nice people," Alexander explained, grinning at Eliza.</p>
<p>"Ooh, where?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry. You'll know it when you smell it." Alexander said, leading her through the forest down the pathway. If he was lucky, the satchel would be back in his hands in no time.</p>
<p>But, things couldn't go so smoothly on this journey. Far from them, Maria made her way through the forest on her trip for Eliza's fabrics. Coincidentally, the horse, which was named Samuel, galloped around the woods in the search of Alexander and the crown.</p>
<p>Samuel sniffed the grass, hunting for the criminal's scent. His ears picked up the snapping of twigs near him as he hid behind a boulder. Quickly, he jumped out as the figure came closer, neighing loudly only to find a cloaked woman.</p>
<p>Maria gasped, startled as the horse appeared before her only to scoff at the animal when she'd seen that she was safe.</p>
<p>"A palace horse," She muttered as she studied the brooch on his chest, "Where is your rider?"</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide as she realized what could occur, dropping her basket to the ground.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" Maria shouted as she ran towards the cave as quick as she could. She almost crashed to the wall with how fast she moved to the tower, cupping her hands and shouting her usual phrase.</p>
<p>"Eliza, let down your hair!" </p>
<p>Nothing came. </p>
<p>Maria huffed and puffed as she ran to the side of the tower, removing stones and moss as a door revealed itself. Rapidly, she rammed the door open as she stumbled through the stairs.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" She shouted again as she looked around the tower nervously. Eliza was not there. Maria turned every blanket, opened every door and looked through any hiding place but no Eliza was found.</p>
<p>When all hope seemed lost, something glinted in her eye. A shining object hidden beneath the stairs. She ripped off the board, noticing a satchel shoved in the space.</p>
<p>Maria opened it and grabbed the first object she saw, her eyes growing huge and her hands trembling as she dropped the glimmering object. </p>
<p>The crown. </p>
<p>Did Eliza know? She couldn't. She couldn't and wouldn't.</p>
<p>But, a piece of paper was in the satchel as well. She unfolded it curiously, meeting the eyes of the one who'd gone with Eliza, her blood boiling.</p>
<p>Maria scowled at the mocking face, shoving it back in the satchel and making her way to her dresser. Slowly, she pulled out a dagger and stared at her reflection.</p>
<p>She was getting Eliza back. Even if it meant leaving a dead man behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tavern Alexander had been addressing so highly during their trip was not far from what Eliza expected. It had a small, almost cottage-like exterior and the wood that made up the place appeared to be old and a bit worn-out. It was right next to a stream and the woods were not far from it. </p>
<p>"Aha!" Alexander exclaimed proudly as he waved his hand in the tavern's direction, "We are here, Betsey!"</p>
<p>"The Cuddly Deer?" Eliza read out the sign before her.</p>
<p>"Yep! The best place to eat in this whole kingdom. You won't find another place like this," Alexander declared aloud while placing his hands on his sides and waiting for her reaction.</p>
<p>Eliza was hesitant to enter the place. Alexander had explained how the tavern was usually crowded and filled with many people. She wasn't ready to meet strangers so early. The only people she'd known all her life were her mother and Alexander. </p>
<p>"Don't worry. It's a wonderful place. Lovely atmosphere and patrons. You'll love it, Betsey." Alexander motioned to the tavern as Eliza finally gave in, shrugging.</p>
<p>"Well, I do love deers," Eliza admitted with a smile.</p>
<p>"Great! You'll love them!" </p>
<p>Alexander placed his hand on Eliza's back as he led her to the tavern doors, placing his hand on the handle and turning to Eliza. "Are you ready to meet the great clients of The Cuddly Deer?"</p>
<p>Eliza nodded with her head and gave a confident smile, Phillip chirping happily from her shoulder. Pulling open the doors, Alexander sneered to himself while he anticipated Eliza's horrified expression. This was sure to make her turn back to her tower.</p>
<p>"Adams! Your finest table, please!" Alex requested, pulling open the doors so harshly that they crashed against the wall, leaving a noticeable mark. </p>
<p>Eliza gasped in horror at the threatening and hateful looks the guests cast on them. </p>
<p>Everything that Alexander claimed the place to be was a lie. A complete and utter lie. Tall, robust, and intimidating men sharpened their daggers at the sight of Alexander, their looks menacing. The walls were flooded with knives, swords and other weapons Eliza couldn't name. What frightened her the most were the three men sitting on a far table, scowling at Alexander wickedly.</p>
<p>She pulled her arms around Alexander, hiding behind him and pulling her frying pan out protectively. Alexander was pleased with her reaction, leading her farther into the room rather than out.</p>
<p>"Do you smell that, Betsey? Take a deep breath and take it in. God, I haven't had the pleasure to smell this place in years!" Alexander gloated, ignoring Eliza's frantic breathing.</p>
<p>"It's kind of bad. In this place, you either get a bad smell or a really bad smell. Overall, it reminds me of the color brown. What do you think?" </p>
<p>While they walked, or rather Alexander walked and Eliza was dragged, a stranger took ahold of a portion of Eliza's hair, staring down at it strangely. She yelped and pulled her hair away from the stranger's grip, trying to fit it all in her arms.</p>
<p>"That's a lot of hair," The stranger noted as the brown and blue locks continued to slip out of his hands.</p>
<p>Alexander leaned down and wrapped his arm around the stranger, oblivious to his dirty looks.</p>
<p>"I've gotta agree with you, bud. Is that blood on your mustache? Betsey, look at this!" He exclaimed at Eliza who kept her eyes covered with her hands.</p>
<p>"I don't want to see anything!" Eliza cried out as she backed away from Alexander.</p>
<p>Alex walked up to her and with a roll of his eyes, removed her hands from her face. "It's ok, Betsey. We can go back to the tower at any moment. Maybe you just aren't cut out—"</p>
<p>"No! I've told you from the start! I am seeing those lante—Why is that man dangling from the ceiling?!" Eliza shouted out as she wrapped her arms and legs over Alexander's back.</p>
<p>While Alexander carried Eliza over his back and into the exit, his eyes caught some familiar faces chugging on some drinks and approached them with his arms open.</p>
<p>"Guys! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed to the trio, receiving a scoff and a glare</p>
<p>"Hercules, your pants look hotter than ever!" He complimented, causing the man to crush his glass beneath his grip.</p>
<p>"Lafayette, have you been working out?"</p>
<p>"Vous êtes un fils de—" Lafayette muttered, not continuing only because he noticed Eliza.</p>
<p>"Laurens! My friend, how you've been?!"</p>
<p>Laurens took a long chug from his glass, slamming it against the table loudly. "Not great since you left Washington's training camps."</p>
<p>The name Washington seemed to distress Alexander given that Eliza sensed him shiver at the mention. </p>
<p>Eliza also noticed that Hercules had a hook for a hand, but that didn't matter. </p>
<p>"That's been so long. Anyway, this is Betsey. Say hello, Betsey." Alexander turned around, revealing Eliza hanging onto his back as if her life depended on it.</p>
<p>"Alexander," She muttered harshly, "Take me home. Now."</p>
<p>For a moment, Alexander's heart drooped and his chest began to ache. Eliza had finally given in. He had no idea whether he'd succeed or if it was all in vain. But he had won. He was getting the crown back. That was all he wanted.</p>
<p>If that was really what he wanted from the start, why didn't he feel happy now? Why had his joy and pride been replaced with guilt and sorrow at Eliza's defeated words?</p>
<p>"A-alright. Let's go, Eliza." He turned to leave until Hercules appeared before them, pulling out a paper from his pocket.</p>
<p>"Is this you?" He said gruffly, directing his eyes at the flyer he waved before their faces.</p>
<p>"I've had about it! This is just cruelty to my nose!" Alexander groaned at his clearly deformed nose in the flyer.</p>
<p>Eliza cleared her throat, whispering to Alexander. "I don't think your nose is what you should be worried about."</p>
<p>A crowd began to form around them, all filled with bad intentions. </p>
<p>"Aaron," Laurens turned to one of the patrons, "Go find some guards."</p>
<p>"Well, that's not the nicest thing to do to an old colleague," Alexander shot back at Laurens.</p>
<p>Laurens ignored him as he smirked and curled his fists. Herc stepping in and pierced Alexander's shirt with his hook. "That reward is going to buy me a new hook—"</p>
<p>"What?! I need that money!" Laurens barked, shoving Hercules back.</p>
<p>"What about me?" Lafayette demanded as he yanked Alexander away from the two men, causing Eliza to fall to the ground. "I'm broke!"</p>
<p>Other patrons formed an interest in the reward, all of them fighting to gain it. Eliza laid on the floor, not knowing what to do. </p>
<p>This was what her mother warned her that the world would be. But, she couldn't give up just yet.</p>
<p>"Hey! Let him go!" Eliza banged her fists against one of the men, being shoved back to the ground as the man turned.</p>
<p>"Give him back!" She growled, hitting them with her frying pan uselessly.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her eyes fell upon her hair and back to the crowd that held Alexander in their grip.</p>
<p>Laurens lifted his fist up high, Alexander squirming as he tried to break free.</p>
<p>"Laurens, no! Not the nose, not the nos—" </p>
<p>As he was about to hit Alexander, Eliza's hair wrapped around his arm and with a pull, she yanked him to the ground, dragging him away from Alexander.</p>
<p>"What the he—" Laurens shouted, looking up at Eliza.</p>
<p>"Alright, I don't know what is happening and my only hope to see the lanterns is him because this has been my dream my whole life!" Eliza rambled anxiously.</p>
<p>"And I come here and find that this whole world has gone wrong! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" Eliza spat out, nervously looking around at the staring faces.</p>
<p>Laurens unwrapped the hair hastily from his arm, and nodded to Hercules who grabbed an axe with the other.</p>
<p>"Oh, god," Alex muttered as he saw the scene unfolding, "Laurens, she doesn't know what she's saying."</p>
<p>Neither Laurens nor Hercules listen to Alexander, however, as he inched closer to Eliza who was backing away.</p>
<p>"John, please, leave her alone. Tell Herc to stop," Alexander begged, observing Eliza's terrified body.</p>
<p>Centimeters away from her, Hercules held up his axe as Eliza closed her eyes shut.</p>
<p>"I," He murmured, "had a dream once."</p>
<p>Eliza opened her eyes slowly, shocked at the man's words. </p>
<p>Hercules took the axe and launched into a corner where a man played his accordion silently but began to play faster as the weapon collided against the wall.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Alex gasped, "He's going to sing. He's actually going to sing."</p>
<p>"Shut up." Laurens glared as he placed a hand on Alexander's mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm malicious, mean and scary," Herc sang as Eliza looked to Alexander for help, "My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest."</p>
<p>"But," Herc led Eliza closer to a blanket-covered object, "despite my evil look and my temper and my hook. I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"</p>
<p>He revealed a piano hidden beneath the covers, pulling Eliza next to him as he began to play.</p>
<p>"He wants to be a what?" Alexander asked the man beside him.</p>
<p>"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart? Tickling the ivories till they gleam." Herc dragged his hook so harshly across the keys that some of them took off flying, making Eliza giggle.</p>
<p>"Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley. 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!" He declared as he stood upon the piano.</p>
<p>"He's got a dream, he's got a dream," The crowd sang in sync. Only Alexander stayed silently confused.</p>
<p>"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem. Though I do like breaking femurs," He admitted, receiving a glare from Eliza, "you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Alexander shouted over the singing crowds. "Let's just pretend that the fact that you all know what to sing is normal!"</p>
<p>Laurens took one look at the crowd and they immediately let him go. In the harshest way possible.</p>
<p>Lafayette made his way to Eliza and sat beside her on the piano as he joined in the singing. </p>
<p>"I've got scars and lumps and bruises. Plus something here that oozes." Lafayette revealed a lump beneath his armpit and Eliza tried not to vomit or laugh at the sight.</p>
<p>"And let's not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes. And my goiter. And my nose. I really want to make a love connection." Lafayette plucked a tiny daisy from his pocket and handed it to Eliza, who gratefully received it.</p>
<p>"Can't you see me with a special little lady?" Lafayette asked with a dreamy, fantasizing look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Rowing in a rowboat down a stream. Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter.<br/>'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!" </p>
<p>Lafayette offered Eliza his hand to dance which she took as he and Hercules pulled her into the center of the room, Eliza squealing out in glee as they twirled and danced around her.</p>
<p>The crowd continued in its chorus as Alexander tried to make his way through, often being pushed out or pulled into the middle of a dance circle. </p>
<p>"I would like to quit and be a florist!" A man sang out as he lifted a vase full of roses for everyone to see.</p>
<p>"Andrew does interior design!" </p>
<p>"Chris is into mine!"</p>
<p>"Adams' cupcakes are sublime!"</p>
<p>"Benny knits, Evan sews, Rich does little puppet shows!"</p>
<p>"And," Lafayette walked Eliza closer to a stash in the wall, hidden by a curtain, "Laurens collects ceramic unicorns."</p>
<p>Laurens' face flushed red as he rushed forward and closed the curtain. "How dare you disclose that information?"</p>
<p>"And you?" Hercules asked Alexander, who was standing by the corner.</p>
<p>"Sorry to reveal this in such a time, boys. But I don't sing." Alexander responded, raising no reaction at the swords pointed at him.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll make this quick. I have dreams like you, no really. Just much less touchy-feely." Alexander sang, receiving a glare from all.</p>
<p>"They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own. Tan and rested and alone<br/>Surrounded by enormous piles of money!" </p>
<p>"I've got a dream, I've got a dream! I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour,  I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!" Eliza sang joyfully and the crowd seemed to be as mesmerized by her voice as Alexander.</p>
<p>"So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team!" The crowd cheered, Alexander even muttering out a few of the words before he stopped himself.</p>
<p>"Call us brutal," Laurens shouted.</p>
<p>"Sick, sadistic and grotesquely optimistic!" Hercules and Lafayette followed as they pulled Eliza up in their arms and lifted her up to a table.</p>
<p>"Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!" The patrons lifted their glasses up at Eliza as they sang together in harmony.</p>
<p>"Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream!" Eliza finished, leaving the others cheering and clinking their glasses together.</p>
<p>Alexander finally made his way towards the table, offering Eliza a hand to get down. </p>
<p>While she stepped down, the table wobbled and Eliza slipped from it. Rapidly, Alexander pulled his arms open as she landed in his embrace with a squeak. </p>
<p>A few of the clients whooped at the pair, resulting in Alexander leaving Eliza to stand by herself as he tried to cover his embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Well, do you want to continue? With the journey to the lanterns, I mean?" Alexander asked Eliza as he placed his hands on his sides.</p>
<p>"Ye—" </p>
<p>"Miss!" Lafayette called out to her as Laurens and Mulligan pulled up next to him. "You were phenomenal, fantastic, wonderful—"</p>
<p>"We get it, Laf." Alexander raised his arm to stop him.</p>
<p>"Anyway, would you like to stay for a while? Eat some quality food, have a drink or perhaps talk a bit?" Lafayette continued, glaring at Alex.</p>
<p>"Can we?" Eliza turned to Alex with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>"Whatever Betsey pleases," Alexander shrugged with a tiny smile.</p>
<p>"Then, we'd love to—" </p>
<p>The door to the tavern was opened wide as Aaron stepped back in, now followed by guards. "I found the guards!"</p>
<p>"Oh fu—" Laurens growled as he pushed the pair under a table, away from the guards' sight.</p>
<p>"Where is he? Where is Alexander?" Captain Washington commanded to know.</p>
<p>"Alexander who?" Hercules pretended to be oblivious to his whereabouts.</p>
<p>"Wasn't that the reason you called us?" Washington muttered angrily and exasperated.</p>
<p>Laurens leaned down and motioned for Alex and Eliza to follow him as he led them behind the bar counter. Pulling on a lever, a passageway was revealed for their escape.</p>
<p>"Go straight through the cave, don't take any turns and it will lead you out of here. Now, go quick before they find you." Laurens urged them to leave, checking if the guards were still distracted.</p>
<p>"Eliza?" Laurens turned to her.</p>
<p>"Yes?" She replied.</p>
<p>"Follow your dream." Laurens smiled at her warmly.</p>
<p>Alexander poked his shoulder with an offended pout. "What about me?"</p>
<p>"You and your dreams suck. Hers is valid." Laurens shot back. </p>
<p>Eliza turned to Laurens and smiled, leaning closer to plant a grateful kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything."</p>
<p>Eliza continued down the passageway while Alexander stayed back, staring at Laurens with a glare.</p>
<p>"Laurens, that's just spiteful." Alexander shook his head.</p>
<p>"Go away," He sighed, annoyed.</p>
<p>"Did you at least like it?" Alexander proceeded.</p>
<p>"Piss off."</p>
<p>And with a final push, Alexander had gone down the passageway. Laurens sighed and pulled himself back up.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt a blade pressing against his lower back as he slowly turned to see a woman dressed in red, staring at him maliciously.</p>
<p>"Where does that tunnel lead?" Maria growled.</p>
<p>Laurens rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation. "I just can't catch a break."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is the one, Captain!" Hercules cried out joyously while holding up a smaller man, who was clearly drunk, towards Captain Washington.</p>
<p>Captain Washington rubbed his temples exasperatedly and shut his eyes tight while holding back a groan. "No. That's not Alexander."</p>
<p>"Well, we've already searched the whole place, sir. What more could you want?" Lafayette cut into the conversation, shoving his head in between the two men.</p>
<p>By now, even Jefferson and Madison who had been captured earlier for Alexander's betrayal were trying not to doze off in boredom. </p>
<p>Before Washington could respond to the unhelpful men before him, a guard came up to him with a worried look.</p>
<p>"Sir, there's no sign of Alexander. He's simply not he—" </p>
<p>"Impossible!" Washington shouted out, surprising everyone with his sudden show of anger. It was a rare sight to see Washington lose his cool, especially before others. </p>
<p>Washington took a deep breath and returned to his calm and neutral manner, unclenching his fists.</p>
<p>"Keep looking," He spat coldly, "and don't stop until—"</p>
<p>A resounding bang came at the entrance to the tavern, followed by a kick and a horse entering the place. The patrons stared suspiciously at Samuel as he stalked around the room, sniffing the ground for a trace of Alexander. </p>
<p>Washington, however, did not look surprised or confused at this.</p>
<p>"What is he doing?" A guard muttered, staring at Samuel before being hushed by the captain.</p>
<p>Samuel finally ended up near the almost empty bar counter and neighed at the captain. <br/>Washington stayed silent and shook his head in bewilderment before Samuel pushed down the lever and the tunnel to the caves opened once again.</p>
<p>"A passage," Washington muttered, "Come on, let's go. Nice job, Samuel."</p>
<p>Before sliding down the passage, Washington turned to a lanky new guard and pointed at Thomas and James. "You! Make sure those two don't get away."</p>
<p>The tiny guard was too naive, believing that he could handle the two taller and stronger men. Before he knew it, Thomas had already bashed his head against the guard's as he was knocked out cold instantly. </p>
<p>James kneeled down to the floor, grabbing the guard's spear and breaking Thomas' chains before the latter did the same.</p>
<p>"Looks like Alexander is in for quite a treat, eh?" Thomas chuckled mischievously as the two left the tavern with a sneer.</p>
<p>Maria, who had still been holding the dagger against Laurens' stomach since he had refused to share the information to where the tunnel led, had observed the whole scene and already knew enough to keep going.</p>
<p>"Well, this has been fun, don't you agree?" Maria taunted, slowly removing the point of her dagger from John's stomach.</p>
<p>"What are you planning?" Laurens glared, slowly letting out a sigh as the dagger was finally removed from his side.</p>
<p>Without saying another word, Maria smirked and walked away from the counter and from the tavern with a look of determination and maliciousness. Hercules and Lafayette, now noticing Laurens by himself, strode towards him with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Laurens, mon amie—" Lafayette began before John held up a hand.</p>
<p>"They're being followed."</p>
<p>"Yes, all those people came here for him." Hercules rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"No, there's one more. And she seems to be after both of them. She asked me where the tunnel led and she eventually found out."</p>
<p>Hercules backed away worriedly before looking back at Laurens. "Did you tell her?"</p>
<p>Laurens stared down at his stomach, thinking of how easily she could have plunged her dagger into it and ended the conversation.</p>
<p>"No. I did not," Laurens said. "But what can we do?"</p>
<p>Lafayette and Hercules glanced at each other with concern for Alex and Eliza and whatever they were going through by now.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Alright, Betsey," Alexander chuckled, "I'll be brief. I wasn't expecting you to just suddenly do that. It was impressive, to say the least."</p>
<p>"I know! I wasn't expecti—" Eliza suddenly burst out excitedly before playing off her emotions cooly. "I know."</p>
<p>Alexander laughed slightly, rolling his eyes before holding up the lantern higher. Eliza brushed back a strand of blue hair before hopping closer to Alexander's side, Phillip still perched on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"So, Alexander..." She bit her lip before smiling at him. "Where are you from?"</p>
<p>A brief look of sorrowful remembering crossed Alexander's expression before he shook it off with a smirk and a laugh.</p>
<p>"Ha! Sorry, Betsey. I'm not the kind of guy to do backstories. However, I am oddly interested in yours."</p>
<p>"I can imagine." Eliza rolled her eyes with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>"I know the hair is a pretty lengthy topic, so we're not going there yet."</p>
<p>"We'd never end."</p>
<p>"Or the suspicious mother."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"And I don't want to know about the pigeon—"</p>
<p>"Robin," Eliza clarified while Phillip chirped offendedly at Alex.</p>
<p>"But here is what I don't get," Alexander said, stopping in his tracks before facing Eliza. "If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you go before?"</p>
<p>This question caught Eliza off-guard, making her open her eyes wide and chuckle nervously.</p>
<p>"Well—" Eliza was about to speak but stopped when the ground began to rumble and the cave began to shake. </p>
<p>And suddenly, their lantern wasn't the only light in the cave. And their voices weren't the only sounds heard.</p>
<p>"Alexander?" Eliza grabbed his arm for protection, squinting to see the lights clearer. Shouts and scream erupted from the cave as they became more audible and the guards started running in.</p>
<p>Alexander's eyes opened wide before he lunged down to the floor, took a bundle of Eliza's hair, shoved it into her arms and shouted out. "Run. Run!"</p>
<p>Eliza quickly understood and though her feet felt glued to the ground, they began to run as Alexander had commanded. Alexander stayed behind Eliza, looking back over his shoulder at the guards before they found a way out of the cave and were before the kingdom's dam. </p>
<p>Alex and Eliza now stood over a cliff, the former looking down at the area before him and spotting Thomas and James as they looked around for him.</p>
<p>"Who's that?" Eliza asked shakily.</p>
<p>"They don't like me," Alexander said simply.</p>
<p>The guards now followed and stood before the cave's exit, Washington in front.</p>
<p>"Damn me..." Alexander muttered as he caught sight of Washington.</p>
<p>"Who are they?!" Eliza asked once again.</p>
<p>"They don't like me either."</p>
<p>"And who's that?!" Eliza pointed at Samuel, who came rushing in through the guards.</p>
<p>"Alright, Betsey, let's just say that everyone in here doesn't like me!"</p>
<p>Eliza scrunched up her nose and let go of her hair before shoving her frying pan into Alexander's arms, a plan quickly forming inside her head.</p>
<p>"Here," She said firmly before she swung her hair towards a wooden branch and tightened it. Before Alex could utter another word at her, Eliza had hopped forward, swinging her way to the other side safely.</p>
<p>Alexander was undoubtedly impressed, yet he had no time to think of her as Washington came closer to him, unsheathing his sword.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid to say that I always knew this would come," Washington sighed while holding his sword higher.</p>
<p>"Funny. I'm just afraid," Alexander laughed nervously as Washington ran forward, quickly blocking his attack with Eliza's frying pan.</p>
<p>"How—" Alexander thought out loud, staring down at the frying pan before swinging it against Washington's sword. Washington's confusion benefited Alexander as the latter collided the frying pan with the captain's head, knocking him out.</p>
<p>Two other soldiers came forward and tried to fight against Alexander, only suffering the same as the captain as Alexander bashed the pan against them.</p>
<p>"Ho, mama! I've got to get me one of these!" Alexander laughed out as he tossed the frying pan in the air and caught it once again.</p>
<p>He felt himself being approached once again and pointed the frying pan at the person. Sadly, this was not a person and instead, a horse. And this horse could take him down any day.</p>
<p>Samuel waved the captain's sword at Alexander, holding it tight in his mouth and neighing at him. Rapidly, Samuel lunged forward swiftly at Alexander, barely giving him time to process all this.</p>
<p>"I'll have you know!" Alexander groaned while dodging and blocking Samuel's attacks. "This is the strangest thing I've ever—"</p>
<p>Samuel lunged forward and knocked the frying pan from Alexander's grip, leaving him powerless against him, a horse.</p>
<p>"Huh," Alexander gulped. "Two out of three?"</p>
<p>Samuel pointed the sword at Alexander, causing him to raise both his hands in defense which gave Eliza a chance to save him.</p>
<p>"Alex!" Eliza cried out, lassoing her hair around Alexander's palm and yanking him away from Samuel.</p>
<p>As Alexander swung down with his hands gathered tight around Eliza's hair, Thomas and James pulled out their swords and waited for Alexander to swing closer.</p>
<p>"Alexander, look out!" Eliza called as she spotted the two men, making Alexander raise his legs up and avoid them.</p>
<p>"Ha! You should have seen yourselves because you looked—" He spoke too soon as he lost grip of Eliza's hair and while he luckily made it to safety, he had reached it face down. "Ridiculous."</p>
<p>Eliza cringed at the sight but had no time to lose as Samuel began to kick at a wooden stock from the dam, using it as a bridge to reach Eliza.</p>
<p>"Eliza! Jump!" Alexander shouted, watching panicked as Samuel trotted closer to Eliza. Eliza took a deep breath, looked behind her and ran forward before swinging away from Samuel and the guards.</p>
<p>The wind blew through her hair and Phillip could barely hang onto her without flying off or being blown away. Eliza scrunched up her nose, landing in the ground before turning to Thomas and James who were still following her and running off as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Alexander slid his way through the pipes before jumping off and making his way towards Eliza while dashing away.</p>
<p>"Good job, Betsey!" Alexander congratulated with a smile, bending down to grab Eliza's hair and help her run away.</p>
<p>Eliza could barely smile back, hearing a loud crack from behind them and turning to see the dam falling apart completely, water making its way freely through the canyon. A gasp escaped her mouth, her feet struggling to hurry while the water rushed forward, taking the guards and the two men who chased Alexander.</p>
<p>"Betsey, look!" Alexander pointed with his free hand at a cave before them. Eliza turned to him and nodded, heading in the direction of the cave. </p>
<p>But the water was so strong, it managed to break apart a gigantic stone that stood tall before the cave, barely leaving Alex and Eliza with time to run.</p>
<p>She quickly entered the cave, Alexander tripping and almost being crushed to death if Eliza hadn't yanked him away. </p>
<p>"Agh!" Eliza cried out as the stone blocked the entrance to the cave, shutting out almost all light. The water seeped through the cracks, flooding the cave halfway almost immediately. </p>
<p>Alexander grasped Eliza's wrist and led her as far from the water as he could. But it wasn't going to be enough. They were still going to drown if he couldn't save them.</p>
<p>"Wait here," Alexander commanded as he dived into the water, intending to find a way out of there. Eliza grabbed Phillip and cupped her hands, holding him tighter against her as he chirped anxiously.</p>
<p>When Alexander came back from underwater, she already knew that he didn't find a way out down there. In an attempt to find their way out, Alexander tried to remove a rock from the wall, hissing as he cut his own palm.</p>
<p>"It's no use, Eliza." He gasped for air. "I can't see anything."</p>
<p>Eliza refused to accept that, shoving Phillip into Alexander's hands and diving down into the water. Immediately, Alexander wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her out from the water, looking into her eyes firmly.</p>
<p>"Eliza, it's pitch black down there. You won't find anything. I already tried." Alexander raised his hand to her face and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, fighting off the urge to let his fingers caress her cheeks.</p>
<p>Eliza pressed her back against the wall before letting out a gasp and shoving a hand against her mouth to halt her sobs.</p>
<p>"This is all my fault," Eliza croaked, her eyes blurred with tears.</p>
<p>"It's not. Betse—" He tried to comfort her before she shoved herself away from him.</p>
<p>"N-no!" She wept, hands shaking as she rubbed away the tears. "Mother was right. I wasn't cut out for this. And I had to drag you into this and now we're both going to—"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, hey." Alexander hushed, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.</p>
<p>"Alexander, I'm so sorry!" Eliza cried out before craning her neck back, pushing her hair away from her face.</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment. A silence that cut deep. There were no sobs, cries, or tears heard for just a moment. Alexander sighed and swam closer to Eliza, not wanting her to feel alone in her final moments.</p>
<p>"Hamilton," Alexander whispered.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Eliza sniffed, looking over at Alexander.</p>
<p>"That's my last name. It's kind of a funny one, I don't really share it with anyone else. But...I thought now was the best time to just say it."</p>
<p>Eliza laughed while rubbing her cheek, squeezing her own hand. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."</p>
<p>Alexander's smile faded away and was replaced with a confused expression. "What?"</p>
<p>"I have," Eliza suddenly realized, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"</p>
<p>The water rushed forward, nearly engulfing Alex and Eliza in it before she started to sing.</p>
<p>"Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock rever—" Eliza gasped as the water reached her chin, allowing herself to sink into it.</p>
<p>Alex closed his eyes and waited for his breath to disappear before he felt a light shining brightly under the water. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw blue. Eliza's light blue and brown glowing hair. </p>
<p>He almost gasped before he remembered that they were underwater and he could drown. Eliza only shrugged and pointed downward at the rocks, spotting a crack in the ground. They swam down and rapidly removed the rocks, desperate to break free. </p>
<p>The water flowed freely through the cracks, dragging Alex, Eliza and Phillip through and thus saving them from being drowned. </p>
<p>Eliza gasped for air as they washed up on the river, smiling tiredly before yanking herself from the water. </p>
<p>"We're alive!" Eliza said joyfully while Alexander struggled to understand what had just happened.</p>
<p>"She has magic hair..." Alex looked down at Phillip.</p>
<p>"Alexander..."</p>
<p>"She has magic hair that glows when she sings!" </p>
<p>"Alexander."</p>
<p>"Why does it do that?!" He cried out desperately.</p>
<p>"Alexander Hamilton!" </p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>Eliza giggled before extending her hand and pulling him from the river, also examining his wound. "That's not the only thing it does."</p>
<p>Alexander's eyes popped wide, staring down at his and Eliza's intertwined hands before turning to Phillip.</p>
<p>"And what about you? Are you going to tell me that he can talk?!" Alexander shouted.</p>
<p>Eliza rolled her eyes, grabbed Phillip and hooked her arm around Alexander's.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I'll explain it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly for the soldiers, Captain Washington, Jefferson, and Madison, they survived the sudden destruction of the dam and escaped drowning. Unfortunately for all of them, Alexander had gotten away and now, he seemed to have a partner in crime.</p>
<p>Maria was well aware that she had to find Eliza in a matter of days before the lack of her fake daughter's magic took a toll on her. Time was running out for her, something that she'd always feared. There was a time where knowing that her life would end eventually didn't scare her yet, things could never stay the same.</p>
<p>"Damn that girl, damn that criminal," Maria muttered furiously. "Damn everything!"</p>
<p>She couldn't believe it but now, she needed help. Eliza had gone with a stranger and that stranger happened to be a wanted criminal, meaning that they would be hiding and running away from the trouble.</p>
<p>Turning on her heels, Maria continued to cross the forest determinedly before her ears picked up a clatter and some shouts. Suddenly, two men hopped out from inside a sewer, both soaked completely and deeply angered.</p>
<p>Maria immediately hid behind the first tree she saw, reaching for the satchel and pulling out a dagger for protection.</p>
<p>"When I—" Jefferson coughed wildly, bending his knees and spitting out. "When I find that bastard Alexander, oh, I will gut him like a fish! I'll drag him to the ground! I'll chop off his—"</p>
<p>"Quiet," Madison replied to his companion's anger. "Talk so much but do so little."</p>
<p>Glaring, Jefferson wiped his mouth and stood straight on his feet. "I mean it. When we find him, he'll wish he'd been taking by the guards. Let's go."</p>
<p>Maria, seeing this as her chance, stepped out from behind her hiding place and whistled at the men. "Boys!"</p>
<p>Both men whirled around and faced Maria, making it evident in their faces how unpleasant it was to stop and listen to her.</p>
<p>"Perhaps if you stopped acting like dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment, you'd finally succeed at something." She said while waving the crown before their faces, a smirk forming as she observed their shocked expressions.</p>
<p>"You—" Jefferson growled, unsheathing his sword with Madison following his actions.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," Maria scoffed, throwing the crown at Madison. "There's no need for that." </p>
<p>Madison caught it and both he and his partner smiled crookedly at the jewel before them. They could now go happily on their way.</p>
<p>"Really? I was going to give you something worth more than thousands of royal jewels but that wasn't even the best part. Farewell, gentlemen! Enjoy your crown!" Maria waved away at them and turned to leave.</p>
<p>But, they were now both interested in whatever this treasure she spoke so highly of was. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Jefferson shouted. "What's the best part?"</p>
<p>A low laugh left Maria's lips as she pulled out the wanted poster inside her satchel and waved it at the two men. </p>
<p>"It comes with the revenge on the wanted criminal, Alexander," She sang out mischievously, a malicious smirk placing itself on her lips.</p>
<p>Without a second thought, Jefferson and Madison stepped forward and smiled down at the lady. </p>
<p>"What's the deal?" </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Eliza carefully wrapped a portion of her hair around Alexander injured hand, furrowing her brows and pursing her lips in concentration. <br/>Alexander was now curious and wary of what Eliza was doing to him, coughing loudly as if to catch her attention.</p>
<p>"No offense, but you're being strangely cryptic<br/>as you wrap your magical hair around my hand so—Ouch!" Alexander grunted in pain when Eliza accidentally yanked the hair around his hand, making pressure on his cut.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Eliza apologized and sighed, staring uncomfortably at Alex. "Just...don't freak out. Please. Maybe it's better if you close your eyes."</p>
<p>Alexander took a deep breath and did as told, shutting his eyes and leaving his trust in Eliza. Breathing in, Eliza took his hand and shut her eyes as well.</p>
<p>"Flower, gleam, and glow," Eliza sang the incantation clearly, "Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."</p>
<p>Alexander suddenly got the urge to open his eyes and did so, shocked when he found her hair glowing as brightly as earlier and still being mesmerized by her voice. He stared down at Phillip, who simply tweeted and hopped slightly on the tree trunk they were sat on.</p>
<p>"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."</p>
<p>Eliza finished singing and opened her eyes one by one, carefully peeking at Alexander's reaction. Alexander slowly unwrapped the hair from his hand, his eyes growing wide when he found that his wound had been healed by Eliza's magic.</p>
<p>"Ah—" Alexander began to scream, Eliza lunging forward and covering his mouth with her own hand.</p>
<p>"Please don't freak out!" Eliza begged, gawking at him nervously.</p>
<p>"I'm not freaking out," Alexander said anxiously, "Maybe you are the one freaking out and not me! That's some very interesting hair you got there. Why does it do that exactly?"</p>
<p>Eliza could tell from his voice that Alexander was struggling at not offending her but answered him.</p>
<p>"Forever, really." Eliza sighed and took in her hand a strand of hair. </p>
<p>"My mother told me that when I was little, people wanted to cut it. But when they do, it turns brown like the rest of my hair and it loses its power." </p>
<p>Alexander leaned forward, showing his interest in the story of her magic.</p>
<p>"A gift like that, mother says, has to be protected. That's why I was kept in that tower for so long. That's why—"</p>
<p>"She didn't let you leave?" Alexander finished her sentence, a sympathetic frown appearing on his face. "And you still want to go back?"</p>
<p>Eliza was taken aback by the question. Of course, she wanted to be with her mother but she was so enchanted and delighted by the outside world. Nature, the people, the places, Alexander. They were all so magical. More magical than her hair could ever be.</p>
<p>"No?" Eliza said doubtfully. "But, yes. I— I'm not sure, Alex. It's so complicated."</p>
<p>Gently, Alexander placed his hand atop Eliza's, making her turn her head and stare right into Alexander's bright brown eyes, a wave of comfort enveloping her from just one look. A strange feeling appeared in her stomach. New, but she liked it.</p>
<p>"I get it. You don't want to talk about that. And it's fine. I'll wait until you're ready to do so," Alexander said warmly, smiling tenderly. Eliza returned the smile and found herself having to force her eyes to look away from him.</p>
<p>"So," Eliza smiled slyly at Alexander, pulling back her hair subconsciously, "Hamilton, huh?"</p>
<p>"A strange name indeed. You can see why I didn't use it," Alexander replied, chuckling.</p>
<p>Eliza rolled her eyes with a tiny smile and shuffled closer to him, placing her elbows on her knees and staring up at him, almost as if telling him to continue.</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't always hate it. After all, being an orphan, it was all I really owned." Alexander smiled sadly at the ground before it turned serious.</p>
<p>"Orphan?" Eliza whispered, receiving a melancholic nod from Alex.</p>
<p>"It wasn't easy at the orphanage. I would often get pulled away from the lunchroom each day and the kids would hit me and call me a bastard. Can't really blame them since it was true."</p>
<p>"Alexand—"</p>
<p>"Mom died when I was twelve, dad left me when I was ten and with my cousin dead, I had nowhere to run to except...there." He raised his vision up to the night sky, a bittersweet smile forming.</p>
<p>"But then, I met Washington. He took me from that orphanage and he had such high hopes for me, it's a bummer I let him down. He asked me if I wanted to protect the kingdom and I said yes. I wanted to protect everyone."</p>
<p>Eliza took his hand and squeezing it, placed it atop her lap. It was such a shame that he'd been treated so roughly as a kid.</p>
<p>"He trained me to become a guard and by god, he told me I was going to be the greatest one he'd ever met. There, I also met John, Lafayette, and Hercules. They were like brothers to me. I thought I had a family."</p>
<p>"But—" Alexander couldn't go on. He ripped his hand away from Eliza's and placed both on his eyes, covering his face in shame. Eliza moved closer and embraced him, whispering into his ear.</p>
<p>"Alex, it's okay. You don't have to go on—"</p>
<p>"No, let me. I've held this inside long enough," Alexander replied, removing his hands from his face and breathing out.</p>
<p>"There was this guy my age, Charles Lee. I trusted him as well but not as much as Washington and the others. One night, he came into my room and told me that he wanted to show me something." Alexander clenched his fists and his voice became rough and cold.</p>
<p>"He said he needed to find something inside the castle and that we needed to be very quiet and careful. I had no idea that he wanted to steal from it."</p>
<p>Eliza gasped and placed her hands on her mouth, shaking her head. "And that's how...you became a—"</p>
<p>"A thief? A criminal? A rascal? Yes, that is how," Alexander replied coldly.</p>
<p>"He led me into the jewel room and told me to pick everything I liked. I only wanted one thing; the crown. I looked at it and I was drawn to it almost immediately."</p>
<p>"But when I was about to reach for it, the guards found us, as well as Washington and my friends. They saw me as a thief and I will never forget how betrayed and hurt Washington was." </p>
<p>Alexander noticed a stray tear traveling down his cheek and immediately wiped it away, trying to keep up his tough and careless exterior. Eliza saw through it though and frowned.</p>
<p>"I got away but Lee was not so lucky. But really, I wished I would have stayed in bed. And now, I can't change me," Alexander finally breathed out, looking away from Eliza.</p>
<p>Eliza immediately hugged him tightly, this time taking Alexander by surprise and making him almost fall with Eliza on top of him. But he never hesitated on pulling his arms around her waist, breathing in her sweet scent and burying his nose in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>And now he began to wonder, did Eliza feel the same butterflies inside her stomach? Did her cheeks burn scarlet red at the sight of him? Did her heart beat with the same force and rhythm as his did?</p>
<p>If he had asked those questions out loud, Eliza would have agreed with all of them. These emotions, these feelings were all so new and scary. But, god, she didn't hate them. In fact, she wanted more of them.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the emotions were too much for him to take in and he pulled away from the embrace. They were too strong, too overwhelming, too real.</p>
<p>"You can't tell anyone about this, alright? It could ruin my reputation," Alexander joked, smiling at Eliza.</p>
<p>"Ah, I see. Wouldn't want that, huh?" Eliza replied back, smiling teasingly.</p>
<p>"Well, I— We need more firewood." Alexander stood up quickly. "Stay here, I'll find it."</p>
<p>"Hey," Eliza called, making Alexander turn and face her. "To be honest, I really do like your full name rather than just your name."</p>
<p>"Well," Alexander laughed nervously, "you'd be the first. But, thank you." After that, he left and Eliza was alone with her found emotions.</p>
<p>Love, a thing she'd only ever know from books, was now the only thing she could imagine. She wondered if Alexander always had that little glimmer in his eye when he joked around. Had he always been so gentle and she simply hadn't noticed? </p>
<p>"Quite a scene here, don't you think, Elizabeth?" </p>
<p>Gasping, Eliza spun around and turned to face the very person she was afraid of finding.</p>
<p>"Mother?" Eliza whispered, backing away slowly.</p>
<p>"Hello, my little flower," Maria smirked and made her way towards her.</p>
<p>"But I— I thought— You were— How did you find me?" Eliza stammered, trying to keep herself calm.</p>
<p>"Well, I simply followed that odd scent of betrayal and complete guilt and look at what I found!"</p>
<p>"Mother..."</p>
<p>"We are going home, Elizabeth." Maria reached for Eliza's hand and yanked her forward as she walked.</p>
<p>"No, you don't understand. I've found that the world is so beautiful and wonderful. I've learned so much and I even met," Eliza blushed, "someone."</p>
<p>Maria scoffed and scowled at Eliza. "Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud of you. Come on, Eliza."</p>
<p>"Wait!" Eliza pulled her hand away from her mother's grip. "I think...maybe, he likes me."</p>
<p>"Likes you?!" Maria pointed at Eliza, laughing mockingly. "Please, Eliza! That's demented."</p>
<p>Though hurt, Eliza kept going. "But—"</p>
<p>"This is why you never should have left! This whole romance that you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here," Maria stated.</p>
<p>Eliza kept herself standing and didn't let her hurt show. If Alexander was here, she'd feel safer, more comfortable.</p>
<p>"Why someone like you, now really? Look at you!" Maria gestured at her hair and took bunches of it in her hands. "You think that he's impressed?"</p>
<p>Eliza wanted to believe he was but now, her mother made her doubt all of it.</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid. Just come back home. Mother knows—"</p>
<p>"No!" Eliza shouted. "I will not! I like this world and I like being in it!"</p>
<p>Maria blinked and raised a brow at the suddenly confident behavior of Eliza. But she knew that eventually, she'd always be the one to get into her head.</p>
<p>"Oh? I see how it is," Maria growled, smirking down at Eliza.</p>
<p>"Eliza knows best, Eliza's so mature now," Maria sang mockingly. "Such a clever grown up miss!"</p>
<p>"Eliza knows best, fine!" Maria waved her hand in the air, turning and looking for something behind her. "If you're so sure now, go ahead and give him this!"</p>
<p>Holding up the satchel, Maria observed as Eliza's mouth hung open and her face turned white as a sheet.</p>
<p>"How did you—" Eliza cried out, baffled.</p>
<p>"This! This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you!" Maria warned, tossing the satchel at Eliza. "Give it to him and then you'll see!"</p>
<p>"I will!" Eliza shot back defyingly.</p>
<p>"Trust me, Eliza, he'll leave you like you're nothing! I won't say I told you so!"</p>
<p>"But, no!" Maria crowed out, "Eliza knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to the test," She said, walking away from Eliza.</p>
<p>"Wait, mother—" Eliza called out, running after her.</p>
<p>"If he's lying, don't come crying," Maria warned, pointing a finger at Eliza. "Mother knows best!"</p>
<p>And with a whirl and turn of her cloak, Maria had disappeared, leaving Eliza alone with the satchel. She opened it, finding that the crown was still there along with the wanted poster of Alexander.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" Alexander shouted from not far, urging Eliza to hide the satchel quickly. Hurriedly, Eliza dashed behind a tree and dropped the satchel there, hoping it would still be there the next day.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Eliza replied and hopped towards Alexander, her hands fidgeting behind her back.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to ask you, is there a chance that I may have super-strength now because I do feel myself stronger," Alexander asked and laid wood down on the floor. Eliza tried to laugh along but it sounded forced since she was trying to forget her talk with her mother.</p>
<p>Alexander stared strangely at her, leaning forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! I'm just dandy! I feel fine!" Eliza said a bit too loudly to be normal. "I'm just tired."</p>
<p>Alexander nodded and stared down at the ground, biting his bottom lip subconsciously. </p>
<p>"Alright, good night." He said as he laid on the floor and tried to get comfortable, Eliza mimicking his movements and laying down as well. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and tried to fall asleep but the talk with her mother replayed in her mind. </p>
<p>Soon enough, it started growing cold and Eliza saw her hair as the only source of warmth. She looked beside her and found Alexander shivering and could tell that he felt as chilly as her. </p>
<p>She could let him sleep next to her and let him share that warmth but it was too soon. Alexander would stare at her strangely and judge her, surely. </p>
<p>'But Alexander would be cold,' Eliza thought to herself guiltily and stared at a shaking Alexander. Maybe it was too soon, but she hated to see him like that.</p>
<p>"Alexander?" Eliza rolled over, facing Alexander's back.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" He hummed in return and moved to look at her, his eyes groggy and tired.</p>
<p>Eliza gulped and looked down at the grass, wondering if this was a good idea. This was a horrible idea, she thought.</p>
<p>"Aren't you cold?" She asked with a concerned expression.</p>
<p>Alexander shook his head and denied it, yet she saw him shiver and shake, which made her giggle slightly. She lifted up her hair and patted the ground next to her with her other hand, inviting him to share warmth.</p>
<p>"What?" Alexander blinked rapidly when he realized what she implied. Eliza rolled her eyes and patted the spot once again.</p>
<p>"Come here. I won't let you out in the cold like that." Eliza smirked slowly and tried to hold back a laugh. "Wouldn't that be cold of me?"</p>
<p>At the pun, Alexander chuckled lowly and shuffled towards her while shaking his head. "You know, I wasn't going to but that pun really won me, Betsey."</p>
<p>Happily, Alexander laid closer by Eliza's side as the latter took her hair and tossed it over the two of them, sighing peacefully and relaxing into the other's warmth.</p>
<p>All thoughts of her mother, the lanterns and the journey ahead faded into the night as she closed her eyes and fell into slumber, both as calm as can be.</p>
<p>Of course, trouble always comes back. And for the pair, it was a psychotic horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birds chirped from the top of the forest's evergreen trees and sang their usual morning tune, the sun beginning to take its place in the blue sky. The day seemed to be much brighter yet bittersweet than any other, considering that it was the lost princess' eighteenth birthday. </p>
<p>The kingdom would rise from their beds and feel that empty sensation in their chest, remembering the sorrow that came with the celebration. And while keeping the hope that one day their wishes would be answered and their princess would come back, they wore a smile on their faces. </p>
<p>Unlike the citizens of the kingdom of Albany, Alexander and Eliza remained in their sleeping positions, not even minding that the sun was flashing them directly and the spot under Eliza's hair was too warm to not squirm and get uncomfortably hot. </p>
<p>Still groggy and sleepy from the events from the day before, Alexander stretched slightly but didn't dare stand since Eliza had fallen asleep with her right arm over his stomach and the thought of waking such a beautiful angel seemed like sin itself. </p>
<p>Turning his head slightly to the side and gently blinking his eyes open, the first thing he caught sight of was Eliza's sleeping figure that even now as her mouth hung open and the hairs on the top of her head were tangled and messy looked absolutely angelic and graceful. </p>
<p>Alexander smiled softly at the sight, his eyes crinkling as he tried to hold back a small chuckle. It was amazing how for the first time in such a long time, someone accepted him. If he met with other people, he would conceal and hide his past, in fears that they'd turn him away. But he'd been so open and honest with Eliza the night before, that it was a miracle that she didn't see him as a scoundrel or shove him away. </p>
<p>Careful enough to not wake Eliza, Alexander lifted the hand that laid on his belly and placed it as gently as possible by her side. It was her birthday after all and Alexander wanted her to enjoy her eighteenth and her first birthday in the outside world. </p>
<p>How could he go wrong with breakfast?</p>
<p>Alexander stood up and dusted off his clothes, walking towards the log where Phillip laid sleeping.</p>
<p>"Hey," Alexander whispered at the tiny robin. Phillip still laid down without responding with his usual cheery chirp.</p>
<p>"Bird," He repeated, trying to remember the animal's name. </p>
<p>"Peter? No, that's not it. Paco? Nope. Phineas? Perry?" Alexander continued, growing desperate as he tried to wake him up.</p>
<p>"Phillipa? No, that's a girl's nam— Oh, Phillip!" Alexander said finally, getting the robin's attention as the latter finally awoke. </p>
<p>Phillip immediately began to tweet and chirp as soon as he woke up, almost waking Eliza which was the one thing Alexander didn't want. </p>
<p>"Be quiet!" Alexander shouted quietly, jerking his head to the spot where Eliza laid and watched carefully as she shuffled, turned over and continued resting. </p>
<p>Phillip chirped quietly now but Alexander could somehow hear the annoyance in the bird's call. Shaking his head, Alexander moved his hand closer and opened it for Phillip to step into. </p>
<p>"I'm doing breakfast as a surprise for Eliza. Do you want to come wit— Wait a minute, you're a bird. Why am I even talking to you?" Alexander said with his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>Phillip simply hopped and quirked his head to the side, receiving a scoff and a smile from Alexander as the bird flew onto Alex's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Betsey's making an influence on me, I see that now," Alexander thought out loud as he began to stroll in search of something to eat.</p>
<p>Upon leaving, Alexander heard the rustling of leaves around him but paid no attention to the sounds as he already had his thoughts occupied with something else. </p>
<p>Perhaps he could make his way into town and easily snatch a loaf of bread for breakfast, considering that everyone would be too busy and distracted with the day's events. But when he continued to think, he realized that Eliza wouldn't feel very comfortable with the thought of eating something stolen.</p>
<p>He found an apple tree but didn't pick any of the delicious red fruits since he wanted to continue searching for something she'd like. He ignored the strawberries, the blueberries and all the other foods he found, still searching.</p>
<p>Upon finding a small bird's nest, he looked towards the bird perched on his shoulder and sneered.</p>
<p>"Do you think Eliza would like an omelet?" He joked with a smile, receiving a loud and shrill chirp as a scolding from Phillip.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay! I'm was joking!" He held his hands up innocently and tried to not laugh at Phillip, who almost looked as if he was glaring. </p>
<p>As Alexander moved to continue walking, he heard something jump from behind him and immediately whirled around defensively. </p>
<p>Before him stood Samuel, soaking wet, furious and fuming. The horse trotted slowly towards Alexander, stopping in front of him and glaring. </p>
<p>Alexander simply shook his head and plucked a red berry from the bush behind him, smiling calmly as he tossed the berry into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Well, I hope you're here to apologize."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Eliza wished to have woken up calmly and slowly, whether it had been from the warmth of the sun or by the lack of warmth in her arms. She was already half-awake when she noticed that Alexander was no longer sleeping beside her and was definitely awake when she heard him cry out her name.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" She heard the scream, immediately standing up and looking around her, trying to find where the noise came from.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" The voice cried out once again, Eliza finally realizing who was calling her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as her feet suddenly began to run in the direction of Alexander's voice, not wasting another minute.</p>
<p>Eliza tried not to trip as she was running so rapidly that she was barely looking down. As she ran, she could still hear Alexander shouting and yelling and once she finally found him, she was baffled at the sight.</p>
<p>A horse was pulling on Alexander's leg, trying to drag the man away while Phillip flew around and moved his feathers defensively around the horse's face in an attempt to make him let Alex go. Eliza, still surprised, shook her head and ran up to Alex, taking his hands and pulling him away.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Eliza yelled while pulling on Alexander's hands. "Let go of my guide!" </p>
<p>Samuel continued to pull and put up a fight, neighing as he struggled to pull on Alexander's foot. </p>
<p>Eliza, determined to save her guide, yanked forcefully on Alexander's arms, finally pulling him away from the horse's strong grip and falling down with Alex being pulled behind her.</p>
<p>Samuel, noticing that the only thing he had from Alexander was his boot, galloped swiftly towards the thief before Eliza placed herself before him.</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eliza shouted, trying not to let Samuel go past her and take Alexander. "Easy, easy!"</p>
<p>"Just stay calm," Eliza pulled her hands up before the horse's eyes as if to calm him down. Samuel only focused on Phillip who was flapping his wings in a calming and peaceful manner and almost looked as if he was mimicking Eliza's movements.</p>
<p>"There we go..." Eliza said softly. "Now, sit."</p>
<p>Samuel did as told and slowly sat on the grass, Alexander's boot hanging limply on his mouth.</p>
<p>"Drop the boot," Eliza commanded, earning a stubborn groan from Samuel before staring at him sternly. "Drop it."</p>
<p>After Samuel did as told, Eliza stepped forward and caressed his forehead as one would pet a puppy. "You're such a good boy, aren't you?!"</p>
<p>Samuel neighed confusedly but still appreciated the affection as he laid against her hands and moved his tail happily. Alexander stood against the tree, baffled at how this had suddenly turned so rapidly.</p>
<p>"You must be so tired, chasing that bad man all over the place!" Eliza cooed, turning her head at Alexander with a teasing smirk.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?!" Alexander argued offendedly.</p>
<p>"Nobody really appreciates you, do they?" Eliza continued, watching happily as Samuel dropped to the floor and allowed Eliza to caress and scratch his stomach gently.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Alexander huffed, crossing his arms. "He's a bad horse!"</p>
<p>Eliza gasped at Alexander dramatically before turning to Samuel. "Aww, but he's nothing but a big sweetheart!"</p>
<p>She looked down at the name tag on his chest and turned back to him. "Isn't that right, Samuel?"</p>
<p>Alexander groaned and threw his head back, annoyed at the scene before him. "This has to be a joke."</p>
<p>"Look," Eliza told Sam, "Today is a very big day, perhaps the biggest day of my life."</p>
<p>"And I need you to not get him," She pointed at Alexander with her thumb, "arrested."</p>
<p>Samuel huffed and turned away from her bitterly. </p>
<p>"Just for twenty-four hours and then, well, you can chase him to your heart's content," Eliza concluded with a smile.</p>
<p>"I did not agree to that," Alexander shot back as he stood up and walked to her side.</p>
<p>"Please?" Eliza pleaded to Samuel with her hands tight together. "And it's also my birthday. Just so you know."</p>
<p>Samuel looked at Eliza and then back to Alex, still keeping his usual glare as Alexander lifted his hand for Samuel to shake. Samuel huffed and lifted his hoof towards Alexander, shaking his hand as Eliza smiled brightly at both of them. </p>
<p>The distant ringing of bells echoed in Eliza's ears, making her look up and walked through and past Alexander and Sam with a distracted and dazed look. </p>
<p>While Eliza began to walk in the direction of the town, Samuel lifted his hoof once more, kicking Alexander in the gut and making the latter fall to the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>"You're a bad horse," Alexander groaned as he doubled over in pain, sticking out his tongue childishly at Sam when the horse neighed satisfied.</p>
<p>And that was just the start of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander had a difficult time himself while trying to keep up with Eliza, who had bolted when she'd picked up the ringing of bells from afar and had left Alexander and Samuel back in her excitement. </p><p>He was not in the least surprised at how fast she'd run over to the bridge that led to the kingdom of Albany while stepping on a few branches on her way and making Alexander wince at the sight of splinters in her feet which she was not yet aware of. </p><p>"Betsey!" Alexander managed to gasp out as they'd reached the bridge, surprised that only he was out of breath as Eliza gawked at the view with bright eyes.  </p><p>She'd turned to him, hopping slightly and gestured towards the kingdom while mouthing a Wow and speeding to it excitedly. </p><p>Alex followed, rolling his eyes fondly but stopped abruptly when he noticed a Wanted poster of himself pinned on the stone of the bridge. Not wanting anyone to identify him, he ripped it off and crumpled it in his hands, receiving an angry huff from Samuel behind him.</p><p>Rolling his eyes and groaning, Alexander tossed the crumpled poster at Samuel, receiving a powerful shove in return before Alex shoved back, both of them continuing that way until Phillip whistled at them and flapped his wings threateningly at both of them.</p><p>Both quit their fighting and followed Eliza who was now rushing towards the entrance of the kingdom with a great big grin. </p><p>She halted at once, breathless at the sight before her. Men shoving carts full of apples and fruits, ladies adorning the square with flags of blue and gold and children running around and playing with each other, most unaware of what they celebrated that day. </p><p>It was all she'd ever dreamed and desired to see.</p><p>Entering the streets, everything changed abruptly for Eliza as she was pulled into the rushing of the citizens, barely dodging a cart that would have rolled across her feet before backing against a woman carrying her baby.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, so—Ouch!" Eliza repeated to everyone she came across, gasping out in pain as some of them stepped and pulled at her hair, shooting her a strange look.</p><p>Alexander rushed in, scooping up her hair before running towards her as she struggled to hold it herself. One little girl and her father continued to gawk at Eliza, both sharing the similar looks of everyone who saw her.</p><p>"Why is her hair so big?" The little girl asked, making her way towards Eliza before her father pulled at her hand gently.</p><p>"We're—Well, we—I..." Eliza tried to explain before Alex broke in. </p><p>"We're from a circus!" He managed to come up with at the moment. "Greatest circus you'd ever seen! And the master is really punctual so we must leave!"</p><p>Moving the bunch of hair to one arm, Alex placed his arm on Eliza's lower back and hastily led her away from the pair and to a bench so that they could both take a breath and figure out what to do with her hair.</p><p>"This," Alexander gestured at the hair on her lap, "We can't make do with this."</p><p>Eliza bobbed her head, receiving a chirp from Phillip and a gruff groan from Samuel. "Maybe we can find a hat. A really big and fat hat so I can put it all in there."</p><p>"I don't think that's possible, Betsey," Alexander snickered and looked around the square, spotting a group of young girls braiding their hair across the fountain.</p><p>"Hey!" Alexander stood up and waved at the girls who turned their heads towards him, eyes brightening and mouths opening in awe as he gestured at Eliza's long hair. </p><p>They wasted no time rushing over to Eliza, almost spilling all the flowers that they held in their baskets to place on their own hair. </p><p>Snatching Eliza by the wrists, the girls pulled her up swiftly to their spot near the fountain, earning a surprised squeak from her. </p><p>Alexander smiled amusingly to himself as he watched the young girls braid Eliza's long locks, complimenting her often and making her cheeks glow pink as they asked her more and more questions about her hair. </p><p>For a moment, Alexander nearly stood and warned the girls to not ask too many questions but stayed when he noticed how happily Eliza replied to all their questions.</p><p>While he laid atop a small wall and observed Eliza, he noticed a few guards walking by and swiftly dropped and hid behind the wall. Samuel neighed at him, annoyed, but turned his head to the side as one of the girls whistled at them.</p><p>Eliza stood up, her long brown and blue hair curled into a delicate braid as yellow, pink, and blue daisies adorned her hair along with a flower crown made of the same flowers that rested atop her head. </p><p>She gasped in awe, twirling, and observing as her hair swayed in the wind before kneeling down and embracing the girls tightly. </p><p>The breath on Alexander's chest wouldn't seem to rise, his body suddenly frozen at the sight of her. He only shook himself back into place when Eliza rushed over to him, pulling him up by the arm.</p><p>"Come on, Alex! Today won't last forever!" Eliza beamed at him, not allowing him to say another word as she yanked at him and led him deeper into the town. </p><p>Eliza wanted to waste no time, being eager to see all that the kingdom of Albany had to offer before night came in and the lanterns would be released into the sky. </p><p>Perhaps it was just that or maybe she knew deep down that after today, all would go back to normal. Alexander would bring her back home, he'd go back to his daily routine as a thief and she'd be locked in the tower forever. </p><p>She couldn't let today go to waste.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alexander stopped on his tracks, making Eliza crash back against his chest since she was still holding his arm. </p><p>"We have to take it slow today. It's your birthday and I know you're excited but you won't be able to take in everything if you're in such a rush," he explained, receiving a bashful nod from Eliza.</p><p>"I know, it's just that—Is that a kitten?!" Eliza distracted herself and moved towards the animal, earning another gentle pull from Alex.</p><p>"Let's just get something to eat and look around. I know a lot of places around here," Alexander responded, lowering his hold from her arm to her wrist as he strolled.</p><p>"Oh, wouldn't you?" Eliza shot back at him, smirking. Alexander bumped against her side gently and gave a low chuckle, gazing at her from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Both of them stepped towards a kiosk, Alexander volunteering to stay in the line if Eliza wanted to walk around and see the town a bit closer. </p><p>At first, she denied his request and insisted on sticking by his side. But only a few minutes later as the square suddenly filled with young girls and boys, so did Eliza's curiosity. </p><p>Slipping away from his side, Eliza followed the small crowd and watched as the children made their way to the bottom of a large mural that left Eliza nearly breathless. </p><p>The portrait of a family filled the mural, all dressed elegantly and wearing crowns atop their heads. The man in the portrait had a protective yet tender gaze in his eyes, his lips curled into a slight smile. </p><p>The woman was both beautiful and gave off a sense of wit and humor as the petite girl dressed in pink stood by her feet, her eyes looking up at the baby in the woman's arms. </p><p>The infant that the woman carried kept its gaze tight on whoever observed the mural, her eyes a dark chocolate color and her cheeks bright and rosy. </p><p>But that wasn't what caught Eliza's eye. What made her turn her head and keep examining was the brown hair with blue streaks atop the baby's head. Just like Eliza's.</p><p>"This is for the lost princess," A young boy said to an older woman, leaving a flower by the mural.</p><p>"Lost princess?" Eliza muttered to herself. "This is the royal family..."</p><p>She would have stayed that way for hours looking at the mural, absolutely hypnotized if Alexander hadn't flown to her side, holding two cupcakes in both his hands.</p><p>"Betsey?" Alexander muttered and elbowed her gently to get her attention. </p><p>"What?!" Eliza exclaimed, startled by his voice before looking up at him. "I mean, what?"</p><p>"Are you alright?" He lowered his hands and turned his whole body to face her.</p><p>"Yes. It's just..." Eliza tapped her chin with her fingernail. "What happened to that baby?"</p><p>Alexander looked up, quirking a brow at the portrait and turning back to Eliza. "One night, someone snuck into the castle and stole her. Neither the princess nor the stranger was ever found. Why do you ask?"</p><p>Eliza was about to speak up but decided to keep her thoughts to herself, shaking her head softly. "Nothing. Curiosity, that's all."</p><p>Just as Eliza brought her thoughts away from the portrait and the lost princess, the sounds of instruments filled her ears and she turned her head to see a couple of men entering the square and playing a jolly tune.</p><p>Only seconds passed before her heart filled with joy and her feet brought her to the center of the square, her whole body moving along to the tune. The villagers observed her confusedly and the band continued to play louder as Eliza began dancing.</p><p>Eliza strode towards the villagers, hooking her arm around theirs and pulling them along into her dancing. While bewildered at first, they gave in and danced along with her, following her movements so they were all in sync.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, almost the entire village had either joined Eliza or had moved to see the dancing, their smiles wider than ever before. On a day that usually brought so much sorrow was joy and celebration, brought to them by Eliza.</p><p>Alexander, who had distracted himself by looking at the mural, made his way to the viewers, crossing his arms and grinning softly as he watched Eliza twirl and dance with everyone else.</p><p>Feeling his eyes on her, Eliza whirled around and waved at him to dance along with her. Alex shook his head, backing away but was shoved into the crowd of dancers by Samuel who simply neighed triumphantly as Alex was dragged in by one of the citizens.</p><p>The villagers, Eliza and Alexander all paired up together and started dancing to the pace of the music along with their partners. Alexander jerked his head in Eliza's direction, noticing that she was staring back at him as well.</p><p>Both tried to nudge their partners in the direction of the other but as they reached their hands out, another villager took Eliza as well as Alexander.</p><p>Alexander's heart drooped and his smile fell into a frown, looking at Eliza from the corner of his eye as she danced. The music quickened and the villagers swiftly switched with their partners, giving Eliza the chance to make her way to Alexander.</p><p>Everyone clapped rhythmically, the music speeding up as Eliza separated from her partner. She shut her eyes and let herself fall into the rhythm, crossed to the center.</p><p>The music drowned in her ears, becoming not only sound but an emotion inside her. Freedom. Liberty. The feeling of finally breaking free.</p><p>When the band stopped playing, Eliza panted, feeling a familiar set of hands grasping hers and blinking her eyes open to find Alexander before her, sweat piling up on his forehead and a tired grin placed on his lips.</p><p>She let out a laugh, looking into his eyes and finding herself stuck beneath his gaze. Lifting his thumb to her face, Alexander tucked a hair behind Eliza's ear, unaware of everyone staring and clapping at the pair.</p><p>"To the boats!" A man yelled, running in between Alex and Eliza and separating them. </p><p>Alexander's fingers still buzzed at the feeling of her hand in his, quickly shoving his hand into his pocket. </p><p>"Should we leave for the boats now?" Alexander asked, extending an arm out for Eliza.</p><p>She hooked her arm around his, calling for both Samuel and Phillip to follow them to the docks.</p><p>Tonight, her dream would come true.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Catherine fixed the medal around Phillip's chest, straightening his suit with a blank frown. Every year, they had to go through this again. </p><p>Try to keep their hopes up, try to forget how much it hurt to lose their daughter and never find her again, try to forget the way Angelica wept and crumbled every time the day went by and her sister was still not in her arms.</p><p>Phillip kept his eyes closed, his shoulders slumped and a frown resting upon his lips. He tried to keep hoping like Catherine and Angelica did every day but felt like he carried the world in his arms.</p><p>Catherine raised her head slowly, her eyes glossing with tears before she raised her trembling hand, stroking a thumb over her husband's face and gave him a weak smile.</p><p>Phillip leaned his cheek against the palm of her hand, whispering to himself softly like a prayer.</p><p>"Come back, please come back, please..." Phillip whispered, shutting his eyes tighter and holding back a sob.</p><p>From behind him, Angelica entered the room as she held her younger sister's hand in silence. </p><p>Angelica tried to harden herself every time this day passed by, struggled to keep away the thoughts of What if and held herself up only to fall into Peggy's arms when the night came.</p><p>Peggy had never known her middle sister, having been born a few years after. And yet, she felt a strong connection to her family's pain, fantasizing about the life she could have had if her sister had never been taken.</p><p>Both sisters made their way to their parents, Angelica slipping her hand into her father's and Peggy hooking her arm tightly around her mother's.</p><p>Phillip looked up and bobbed his head at the guards, the doors opening towards the balcony where a lantern stood on a pillar alone. A beacon of light in their darkness.</p><p>The family moved forward and lit the lantern, placing their hands around it before releasing it into the night sky. </p><p>As the lantern floated up into the night, everyone else lit their lanterns and released them, filling the sky with light.</p><p>Angelica leaned her head against her father's shoulder, rubbing a hand against his arm in comfort.</p><p>"She'll come," Angelica whispered to him, trying to reassure herself. "Eliza will come back."</p><p>Phillip stared forward blankly, wrapping a hand around his daughter's shoulders and breathing out.</p><p>She would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun slowly set and everyone rushed into the boats to release their lanterns, Alexander and Eliza snuck through the docks and away from the other villagers along with Phillip and Samuel.</p>
<p>"Where are we going? Why aren't we going into the ships like everyone else?" Eliza asked Alexander curiously.</p>
<p>"Well," he began, reaching for her hand and pulling her along the docks gently. "It wouldn't be the same as what I had planned."</p>
<p>Eliza tried to keep up with Alex, turning her head to look at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Alexander suddenly let go of her hand and walked forward, turning to gesture at Eliza. "Can you close your eyes for a second?"</p>
<p>Eliza raised a suspicious brow and crossed her arms, earning a pleading look from Alex to which she stifled a laugh at. She closed her eyes and smiled softly, intertwining her fingers together.</p>
<p>She could hear Alexander running up and down the docks, finally returning to her and taking both her hands in his gently before pulling her forward.</p>
<p>"When can I open my eyes?" Eliza asked, a smile curling up on her lips.</p>
<p>Alexander turned his head to look behind him, making sure that they wouldn't fall into the water as they moved backward. "Just a second."</p>
<p>"A second? Can I open them now?" She replied wittily, hearing Alexander's low laugh as she continued to move. </p>
<p>"Very funny." Alex rolled his eyes, looking behind him once again. "We're almost there."</p>
<p>Eliza felt Alexander let go of her left hand and continue to lead her, reminding her to keep her eyes closed. Soon, she could hear an object rocking in the water and her curiosity grew.</p>
<p>"Can I—" she began.</p>
<p>"In a second, I swear," Alexander responded, grabbing both her hands to keep her steady. "Be careful when you place your foot down."</p>
<p>Keeping her questions to herself, Eliza did as told and kept her grip tight on his hands when she felt herself stumble back and forth. Alexander moved forward and helped her into her seat, stepping into the boat afterward.</p>
<p>"You can open them now," Alexander said, reaching for the paddles. </p>
<p>Eager to see where she was, Eliza opened her eyes, gasping and looking around delightedly. When she turned to look at Alexander, she found that he was already staring at her.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Alexander asked, face flushing.</p>
<p>"Like it? I..." Eliza tried to speak, finding herself silent. "I love it."</p>
<p>At her response, Alexander brightened and took the paddles tighter in his hands, looking at Phillip who was perched on Samuel's head.</p>
<p>"You coming, Phineas?" </p>
<p>"Phillip," Eliza corrected him, already giggling at Phillip's angry screech.</p>
<p>"I apologize, Phillip. Is he coming?" Alexander asked Eliza, receiving a nod from Eliza as she turned and waved at Phillip to fly towards her.</p>
<p>Samuel then galloped forward, placing one leg on the boat before Alexander raised his hand at him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Samuel. No space," Alexander responded, smiling slyly.</p>
<p>Samuel huffed in annoyance, making Eliza turn to him sympathetically. </p>
<p>"Sam, I wish you could come." She reached for the fur on his neck and rubbed it gently. Although angry, Samuel gave in to the display, managing to glare at Alexander.</p>
<p>"If it fixes anything," Alexander reached for a bag, tossing it at Samuel, "I got you something."</p>
<p>Suspiciously, Samuel sniffed at the bag and shoved it with his hoof, neighing in surprise when he found that it was filled with apples. Still, he glared up at Alexander and refused to eat them.</p>
<p>"What?" Alexander chuckled. "I bought them."</p>
<p>At that, Samuel's ears pricked up happily and he began to munch on the fruits. Alexander paddled away and Eliza looked at him amusedly.</p>
<p>"Did you really?" She smirked, her eyes half-lidded.</p>
<p>"Most of them," he whispered in return, hoping that Samuel hadn't heard him.</p>
<p>Keeping her eyes on Alexander, she shuffled in her seat and leaned forward with a smile. "Alright, Hamilton. What are you planning?"</p>
<p>"Well," he began, taking Phillip in the palm of his hand and placing him down on the side of the ship. "I think you deserved to have the best birthday of your life and that's what I intend to do."</p>
<p>He rowed the boat into the bay, the sky darkening and the stars taking their place up above. From where they were, they could see the kingdom in all its beauty. The kingdom had grown dark except for the faint light that came from the castle, appearing as a lone star in all that darkness.</p>
<p>Everyone else had sailed into the bay but Alexander had taken them farther up, wanting Eliza to experience this how she'd always dreamt it.</p>
<p>Eliza was lost in the sight of the kingdom, mesmerized and hypnotized. All at once, she felt excitement, joy beyond comparison, hope as well as anxiety and fear of what came next, leaving her stiff. </p>
<p>Her fingers tingled and she tapped them against the side of the ship restlessly, biting her bottom lip as she waited for the first lantern to float.</p>
<p>Breathing out, she leaned against the side of the ship, staring into the icy blue water and dipping her fingers into it. She brushed her hand against the water, hoping it would clear her thoughts and calm her a bit.</p>
<p>"Betsey?" Alexander spoke her nickname softly, his hand entering the water and taking her hand. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I..." Eliza whispered, staring down at her reflection in the ocean. "Alexander, I'm scared."</p>
<p>"Scared?" He repeated, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. "What is it you're scared of?"</p>
<p>"My entire life," her voice wavered, "I have been stuck inside my tower, dreaming of this day. This is my dream, Alex. This is all I've ever wanted. But what if this dream is not what I've expected it to be?"</p>
<p>Alexander gazed at her, his eyes softening reassuringly although she wasn't looking into them. "It will be. It will be all you ever dreamed and more."</p>
<p>"But what happens next? When it's over?" Eliza looked up at him, not saying all her thoughts out loud.</p>
<p>What happens when you leave?</p>
<p>"I think that's the best part of completing it. You get to find a new dream," he said, smiling at her.</p>
<p>They exchanged a tender smile and continued waiting for the lights. Silence consumed most of their time waiting for the lanterns to be released. </p>
<p>Eliza stared off into the kingdom, her chest rising and falling shakily. Alexander could only sneak a glance at her every once in a while, his stomach filling with a fuzzy sensation every time he looked.</p>
<p>Alexander then plucked the flowers from her hair, holding them out for her and watched as she placed them on the water gently, creating ripples as they floated away. </p>
<p>As she placed one of the flowers on the water, a small yellow light appeared in the reflection, blurry yet bright. Eliza's eyes widened and she raised her head, gasping breathlessly at the sight.</p>
<p>A lantern.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Eliza dropped the flower in her hand and rushed to the bow of the boat, wrapping her hands around it for balance. </p>
<p>Alexander was surprised to see Eliza running so quickly and nearly fell from the boat due to its wild rocking. When he regained his senses and straightened himself, he jerked his head at Eliza and noticed her awestruck expression that stared at a single floating lantern in the sky.</p>
<p>All her life, she'd waited to see this. Sitting in her windowsill, feet dangling off the tower and a grin that glowed brighter than all those lanterns. She remembered looking at the lanterns and wishing she was up in that sky, flying over the kingdom and watching the entire world beneath her.</p>
<p>Eliza didn't have to wish anymore. </p>
<p>Beneath that lone lantern, others were released from the palace's courtyard and the ships, following the first lantern into the sky. So many were released that Eliza swore that they could outnumber all the stars in the sky.</p>
<p>At that sight, Eliza's heart said only one thing. One thing that maybe she knew all that time or had come to know at this moment but was sure of.</p>
<p>This was where she was meant to be.</p>
<p>Now, everything looked clear. Almost as if she'd wallowed in fog all her life before this moment where everything was clear. The warmth and clarity that remained in her now made her feel as if the world had changed. As if it would never be the same after tonight.</p>
<p>Smile softening and eyes watering at the sight, Eliza leaned against the bow of the ship and let herself be surrounded in the feeling of freedom. </p>
<p>Eliza was entranced by the sight and would have stayed that way if she hadn't heard Phillip chirp silently, making her turn. Staring back at her was Alexander, holding two lanterns in both his hands and keeping a warm smile at her.</p>
<p>She swiftly returned to him and sat down, reaching for a lantern before she recalled one thing and hesitated. She still had the satchel. And the fear that was bound to it was gone too.</p>
<p>"I have something for you," Eliza spoke, reaching behind her seat and pulling out the satchel. Alexander's smile faltered and was replaced with a confused look.</p>
<p>"I wanted to give it to you for a long time but I was scared and...I don't even remember the reason. But now, I'm not afraid anymore," she explained, clutching the satchel tighter.</p>
<p>"Do you know what I mean?" She asked, anticipating his answer. </p>
<p>Alexander kept his eyes locked on hers, not even glancing at the satchel as he pushed it back down, smiling. "I'm glad I do."</p>
<p>Grinning back at him, Eliza took the lantern he offered her, both releasing them at once and observing how they floated and danced in the sky, remaining close even as the other lanterns tried to separate them.</p>
<p>Eliza continued to look up at the sky, trying to find their lanterns even now as they got lost in the multitude. </p>
<p>But Alexander wasn't looking at them. </p>
<p>All his life, he'd been chasing for a daydream. Getting through life with everything except treasure blurred to his eyes. He lived trying to forget the past. His mother and father, losing the latter and then the former, finally finding a purpose before he made the awful mistake that marked him a criminal.</p>
<p>He wanted to forget the feeling, drown himself in treasure and riches and die along with the facade that he displayed. </p>
<p>But with Eliza, Alexander felt something that wasn't guilt or sadness. It was hope, innocence, protection, warmth, and affection in a way that he'd forgotten to feel. Eliza made his life look clearer, his days look brighter.</p>
<p>Someone who he'd escorted to see the lanterns, who gave him adventure, gave him a headache at first, and who made him feel wanted. To the world, he was a criminal who deserved to be hung dead. To Eliza, he was Alexander, a companion, a friend, perhaps something more.</p>
<p>No, the crown wasn't the treasure he searched and pined for. The crown wasn't golden to his heart.</p>
<p>It was her. She was the treasure. She was his dream. She was the light.</p>
<p>Emotion overtook him and his hand flew atop hers, fingers curling around hers. Eliza flinched at the sudden touch yet relaxed and took his other hand tightly. </p>
<p>Both grinned at each other, cheeks glowing from the light and excitement. Alexander rubbed his thumb over her hand, holding her hands tightly.</p>
<p>"And at last, I see the light," Eliza declared.</p>
<p>"And it's like the fog has lifted," he replied, holding the same emotion she held in her heart.</p>
<p>"And at last, I see the light," they both sang in unison, leaning forward and holding their hands tighter.</p>
<p>"And it's like the sky is new," she whispered truthfully.</p>
<p>"And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted."</p>
<p>Alexander's heart beat rapidly and the blood rose to his cheeks but he kept gazing into her beautiful brown eyes as if he never saw anything as sweet.</p>
<p>"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you..." </p>
<p>At the sight, Phillip turned and covered his eyes with his wings yet went unnoticed by the pair.</p>
<p>Alexander's eyes hovered down to Eliza's pink lips, raising his fingers delicately and pushing a strand of blue hair behind her ear before lowering his hand to her cheek.</p>
<p>Eliza brought her face closer to him, leaning her cheek against the palm of his hand and closing her eyes. Eliza's breath was warm against Alexander's face and her lips looked too entrancing and irresistible to back down now.</p>
<p>Their lips were near to brushing against the others and Alexander's eyes were fluttering closed before he caught sight of someone. He raised his head and backed away from Eliza, focusing his eyes on the two figures on the other side of the bay before recognizing them.</p>
<p>His work with Jefferson and Madison was still not through. </p>
<p>And he wouldn't rest easy until it was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When noticing that Alexander's lips hadn't met hers like she thought they would, Eliza slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Alexander nervously, seeing as he stared behind her blankly.</p>
<p>"Alex?" She murmured softly, making him look back at her. "Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>Had she rushed into this too quickly? Did he truly want to kiss her? Want her? Was it a mistake?</p>
<p>"I—" Alexander hesitated, removing his hand from her cheek and trying to disguise his worry with a chuckle. "Yes, it's all good. Of course but I..."</p>
<p>His eyes dropped to the satchel that laid by her side, containing his only way out from the mess he'd tangled himself in with Thomas and James. The only way to cut himself off from the life he led before Eliza. </p>
<p>He knew that it wouldn't have been smart of him to ignore them, pretend that he hadn't seen them, and row back to the docks. He knew that they'd run after him until they caught him. </p>
<p>And God knew that if Eliza was hurt in this whole mess, he'd never forgive himself.</p>
<p>Eliza still stared, not noticing what he was looking at and growing more anxious by the minute. Alexander looked down, grabbing both oars without another word and began to row them to the other side of the bay rapidly.</p>
<p>Eliza didn't speak a word during the trip, a part of her being far too terrified by the answer that he could have given her although she had no idea of what it could have been. </p>
<p>When they arrived to the other side, Alexander quickly hopped off the boat and pulled it closer to land, his face pale and breathing growing heavier. </p>
<p>"Alexander, what's going on?" Eliza finally managed to ask.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I can't explain it. But everything is fine." He pulled the satchel up from her side and tucked it beneath his arm. "There's just something I have to take care of."</p>
<p>Eliza's thoughts raced wildly in her head, her mother's words echoing like the eerie whisper of a ghost.</p>
<p>This is why he's here! </p>
<p>The satchel. Did he still want it as he did in the beginning? Did he play around with her head and feed her fantasy by pretending to love her? </p>
<p>"Alright," she piped up, forcing a grin at him. What else could she say?</p>
<p>Letting go a deep breath, Alexander began to move, keeping his gaze locked on Eliza. "I'll be right back. I promise you."</p>
<p>Alexander looked sideways and turned around, his grip tightening on the satchel so it wouldn't slip from his trembling hands. Eliza stayed in her seat, her lips pressed together and eyes glossing with worry.</p>
<p>Phillip flew to her shoulder, brushing his wing against the side of her neck and chirping to catch her attention.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Phillip. He promised me," Eliza assured him as well as trying to remind herself to not overthink it. </p>
<p>Still, there was room for doubt.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Alexander brushed past the forest's trees, holding in his breath as he stepped down the path and closer to his former partners in crime. The satchel under his arm began to weigh him down despite only holding the crown and nothing else.</p>
<p>As he neared a boulder, Alexander caught sight of Jefferson who sat on a rock and sharpened his dagger on the stone. Mustering up his strength, Alexander walked past and placed a confident smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"Ah! I've finally found you!" He cheered, strolling towards Thomas with a smile. "I've been losing my head trying to find you two after we got separated."</p>
<p>"I bet you two have had quite an adventure because I—" Alexander stopped, noticing the tension in the air as soon as Thomas glared at him. </p>
<p>"Anyway," he took the satchel from under his arm and tossed it at the ground, "Here's your crown, I don't want it anymore but truly working with you two was a—"</p>
<p>Alexander backed away, huffing out when he crashed against a body and turned to find Madison glaring at him.</p>
<p>"Pleasure..." Alexander finished, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.</p>
<p>"Are you still so selfish, Hamilton? You're still holding out on us?" Thomas chuckled lowly, looking at his own reflection in the blade of his dagger. </p>
<p>Alexander turned immediately, heart beginning to race. "What do you mean? I've given you the crown. Isn't that what you wanted?"</p>
<p>"You wanted the crown as well." Thomas stood and shoved his dagger back in its sheath. "Until you found something far more precious."</p>
<p>Thomas walked towards Alexander, kicking the satchel away from his path and standing before him. </p>
<p>Alexander wasn't ready for Thomas' next words.</p>
<p>"We want her instead."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Worry took over Eliza as time passed, each minute growing tenser and tenser. Her heart continued to beat harshly against her chest and not even Phillip could find a way to ease her nerves.</p>
<p>Sick of waiting, Eliza jumped off the boat and was ready to go find him before her ears picked up the crunching of leaves, turning briefly to see a shadow walking through the mist. </p>
<p>"Hey, I was getting a bit nervous! I thought you'd actually taken the crown and left..."</p>
<p>She held her tongue when the shadow began to walk closer and grow larger, soon splitting in two. Eliza's smile disappeared and she held her breath, taking a step back.</p>
<p>"Me..." Eliza finished, staring up at Jefferson and Madison.</p>
<p>"He did," Thomas responded with a smirk as he stared down at Eliza.</p>
<p>Thomas' words settled into Eliza's head quickly yet she shook her head in disbelief. </p>
<p>Alexander wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't. </p>
<p>"You're a liar," Eliza spat. "He didn't."</p>
<p>Thomas chuckled lowly, gesturing out to the open sea where a single ship sailed back to the docks. "See it for yourself."</p>
<p>Refusing to believe them, Eliza stepped closer towards the water, hoping that the figure that stood on the ship wasn't Alexander. Squinting, Eliza made out his figure on the ship, the crown clutched in his hand. </p>
<p>"Alexander?" She cried out, tears pricking at her eyes. "Alex!"</p>
<p>Eliza didn't receive a reply, the only sound filling her ears being Jefferson's and Madison's mocking laughter, both growing closer until she felt a hand stroke the top of her head.</p>
<p>"I do believe it was a fair trade we made," Thomas said lowly. "The crown for the girl with magical hair."</p>
<p>Eliza flinched away from his touch, whirling around to face them with terrified eyes and looking down to notice the large brown sack on Madison's hands.</p>
<p>"How much would one pay to stay healthy and young forever?" Madison spoke, opening and lifting the sack higher. </p>
<p>Despite the fear that nearly left her petrified, Eliza took off rapidly, not sparing another look at the two thieves. No one could save her now except for herself. The tiny rocks that laid across the ground didn't cause her any pain, her fear being far too great to make her feel anything but that.</p>
<p>She turned around the corner to hide near the woods, hoping that she could lose them in the darkness but was pulled back as her braid was caught in the branch of a log. </p>
<p>"No, no, no..." Eliza whimpered, hands shaking as she tried to pull her hair in vain. It wouldn't get loose and she knew her time was nearly up.</p>
<p>"Come on, darling. We won't be so rough with you if you simply—" Jefferson's voice rung out before Eliza heard two grunts and thumps.</p>
<p>Silence filled the air for a few seconds before the voice of someone Eliza never thought she'd hear again cried out her name.</p>
<p>"Eliza!"</p>
<p>Relief flooded Eliza, tears threatening to spill as she untangled her hair from the branch calmly and made her way to the voice. </p>
<p>"Mother?" Eliza responded, shoving a tree branch away from her path before she looked past the corner, finding her mother standing over the two men with a branch in her hands.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" Maria cried out, dropping the branch at the sight of her. Nearly on the verge of tears, Eliza ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her in relief. </p>
<p>"How did you find me?" Eliza asked, her heart still thumping against her chest.</p>
<p>"I was worried sick so I followed you and when I saw what they were going to do..." Maria paused, a hand resting on Eliza's head and stroking her hair gently before she pulled away.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Maria grabbed the lantern that stood on the ground and pulled it up. "Let's go before they wake up!"</p>
<p>Maria rushed into the forest, leaving Eliza in the same spot as the latter walked closer to the ocean, staring intently at the boat. She waited for Alexander to look back, turn the ship around and come back to her.</p>
<p>She waited for something that wouldn't come.</p>
<p>Turning around, Eliza's eyes locked with her mother's. Her eyes were hopeless, lost, defeated while her mother's were understanding yet knew that she had been right all along.</p>
<p>Maria laid the lantern down once again, opening her arms for Eliza to come running back to her like she always would. </p>
<p>Squeezing her eyes shut, Eliza ran back into her mother's arms and leaned her forehead against her shoulder as she sobbed inconsolably. </p>
<p>"You were right," she croaked, "You were right about everything!"</p>
<p>Maria kept an arm tight around Eliza's shoulders before picking the lantern back up and leading them home. "I know, darling. I always was."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The restless waves rolled the boat across to the other side until it hit the walls of the palace with a thud, alerting the guards nearby. Leaving their post, the guards looked down and found the wanted thief inside, fingers wrapped around the crown.</p>
<p>"Look! It's him! And he has the crown!" One of them spoke up and alerted everyone around, a finger pointed at Alexander.</p>
<p>The shouts awoke Alexander with a start, hitting his head against the post of the ship and looking around with startled eyes.</p>
<p>"Eliza?" Alexander called out, moving to turn around before he noticed his arms bound against the wheel of the boat. He turned his attention to the guards that now began to jump into the boat, surrounding him. </p>
<p>"Eliza! Betsey!" Alexander called out desperately, yearning for a reply as the guards released him from the rope that bound his hands and replacing it with handcuffs.</p>
<p>"No! Stop! You don't understand!" He fought and struggled against the guards that pulled him out of the ship. </p>
<p>It seemed as if the world had fallen over him all at once and the one person that could have calmed him down was long gone.</p>
<p>With his shouting, he caught the attention of Samuel who had stayed seated near the docks and waited for Alex and Eliza's return.</p>
<p>Galloping slowly and quietly, Samuel looked around the corner, stopping when he found Alexander struggling against the guards. Eliza wasn't in sight.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" Alexander shouted in one last attempt before the guards pulled him inside the palace, his shouting soon growing muffled to Samuel.</p>
<p>Samuel looked to the other side of the bay where a single yellow light slowly faded into darkness and the person who held it walked closer into the forest.</p>
<p>Without wasting another minute, Samuel ran off with the hope of finding some people who could help Alexander escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander couldn't sleep that entire night, instead spending the dark hours sat on the cold ground before standing up, shuffling around nervously and looking out the bars of his cell with Eliza never leaving his mind.</p><p>Maybe he should have just rowed their boat as far away as possible when he caught sight of his two former partners. He shouldn't have left her alone. His mind couldn't even fathom the betrayal and hurt Eliza felt when he didn't come back and the trouble she encountered when his two former partners found her.</p><p>Was she alright? Did Thomas and James catch her? Was she hurt? Safe? </p><p>Knowing that he couldn't possibly find an answer to his questions inside of that cell made Alexander feel as helpless as a child. </p><p>If he managed to find Eliza again—which now seemed unlikely—would she find it in her heart to forgive him? Another question that kept him from sleeping a wink that night.</p><p>The sun had already settled into place in the sky, glaring brightly yet still being surrounded by gray clouds that kept it from shining as it used to. Alexander wrapped his hands around the bars of his window, leaning his forehead against the cold steel.</p><p>His thoughts were quieted when he heard the thumping and scrapping of boots echoing throughout the prison, growing closer until he realized that they were right outside his cell. He turned as the cell creaked open with Washington and two more soldiers standing right outside.</p><p>Washington had spent years chasing after him, trying to find his way around Alexander, hoping to bring him back before it was too late. When Alexander looked into Washington's blank, serious eyes, he knew that he had given up on him also.</p><p>"Let's get this over with, Alexander," Washington grumbled.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Alexander managed to ask, sweat pricking at his skin. Washington narrowed his eyes, keeping silent as Alexander widened his eyes and lifted a hand to his throat.</p><p>"Oh," Alex gasped out, rubbing the skin on his neck.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"There." Maria plucked the last flower from Eliza's hair that had been unbraided and hung on her shoulders before plopping it down on her basket. "We can just pretend this never happened."</p><p>Eliza's head hung low, twiddling her fingers subconsciously and keeping her tired eyes closed from how her crying last night had caused them to turn red. A part of her really did wish none of that happened. </p><p>Maria stood up from the bed, grabbed her basket, and strode out of the room. "Now, wash up for breakfast. I'll make your favorite soup."</p><p>She turned to look at Eliza, sighing and shaking her head when she caught the sight of the saddened girl. "What did I tell you, Eliza? I warned you what was out there. I told you how dark and cruel and miserable the world was but you didn't listen."</p><p>"You see," she gripped the curtains of her room, "Everyone out there is selfish, cold and greedy. And if they even find a sliver of light or happiness out there, they destroy it."</p><p>She closed the curtains and walked down to the kitchen, leaving Eliza alone with her jumbled mess of thoughts. She didn't move, her energy being far too drained to say or do anything. </p><p>Why did Alexander leave her? Had he played his way into getting the crown back? And why couldn't Eliza change him when she was sure that things would be better now?</p><p>Phillip flew down to her lap, settling into it and chirping quietly to provide her comfort. Eliza fell back against the bed, her head landing on the pillows as she stared at the ceiling. </p><p>The object in her pocket burned against her skin and Eliza reached into it, pulling out a small blue flag with a flower in its center. A flag Alexander had bought for her, not stolen. </p><p>Pressing her fingers against the flag, she felt the soft fabric and lifted it over her head, stretching out so she could examine it closely. The golden flower stood brightly against the blue background, contrasting it. Upon further examination, Eliza's thoughts began to race and though she couldn't put her finger on it, it seemed all too familiar. </p><p>Her eyes lifted from the flag to the ceiling of her room where her paintings and designs were scattered and adorned the walls, heart beating quicker when she noticed the symbol in one of her paintings.</p><p>The drawing of a lady and a flower on her hair. The same flower in that flag. Eliza pushed her back off the bed slowly, her eyes glued on the drawing and the flower. She blinked and her eyes flew to another drawing where the shape of the flower was also marked in the blank space.</p><p>She shook her head and tried to look away but could only crane her neck up, far too mesmerized and distracted to go back now. </p><p>The flowers were everywhere. In the trees, the dresses, the oceans, the sky, in the eyes of her people, in that whole room. The flowers seemed to pop and glow against the drawings until it was the only thing Eliza could see.</p><p>Her head throbbed and Eliza immediately shot up from the bed, a memory from a dream placing itself inside her head. A dream she had continuously but somehow felt that she couldn't share with her mother.</p><p>The image flooded into her view and suddenly she was staring up at a blurry blue mobile, staring up at her surroundings with curiosity. Whispers filled her ears and a man, a woman, and a little girl appeared in front of her, gazing at her while they cooed.</p><p>The woman in front of her smiled, extending her arms to hold Eliza before lifting her closer and grinning softly. Eliza saw the crown on her head and on the man that stood beside her. </p><p>The king and queen from the mural along with their daughter, the princess.</p><p>The man held a tiara in his hands, placing it atop Eliza's head. Eliza recognized the tiara. The one Alexander had stolen. That tiara once belonged to her.</p><p>Like dust in the wind, the image vanished from her sight and Eliza stumbled back until her body hit the vanity, everything becoming clear to her. </p><p>It was clear that she was the princess and those people she'd seen were her family.</p><p>"Eliza?" Maria called from downstairs, causing Eliza to jerk her head in the direction of her curtains. Though her stomach was empty, a sickening feeling bubbled up inside of her and she pressed her mouth as to not vomit, her cheeks paling.</p><p>And that woman was not her mother.</p><p>"Is everything alright up there?" Maria asked again, walking quickly up the stairs. Eliza pushed the sweaty hair from her forehead and gasped out a shaky breath, making her way to her curtains and pulling them open.</p><p>"I'm the lost princess," Eliza mumbled in response, earning a scoff from Maria.</p><p>"God, Eliza," she snarled and rolled her eyes, "Quit it with the mumbli—"</p><p>"I am," Eliza bellowed, her voice loud and clear enough to surprise Maria, "The lost princess! Aren't I, mother?!"</p><p>Maria bit back her words, mouth gaping open at Eliza's response as the younger girl walked closer with a glare.</p><p>"Or should I even call you that? Who are you really?" Eliza added, voice low and threatening.</p><p>A nervous laugh left Maria's lips as she walked closer to Eliza. "What are you even talking about? Why would you say something so ridiculo—"</p><p>"It was you!" Eliza shoved Maria away, fear and fury knotted in her tongue. "It was all you!"</p><p>Maria sighed defeatedly, knowing that there was no way out of this. No tricks, no mind games. Just the truth. "Everything I did was for you."</p><p>Eliza's eyes flew up and down, disgust filling her before she snarled and shoved past Maria, trudging down the stairs. </p><p>"Eliza!"</p><p>"I spent my entire life in fear, thinking that what was out there was a nightmare. I believed that I had to keep myself here like you said to protect my power but all this time, I should have been hiding from you!" Eliza shot back.</p><p>"And where will you go now that the truth is out? Back to the thief? He won't be there for you!" Maria sneered as Eliza whirled around.</p><p>Alexander didn't leave her willingly. She knew that it wasn't possible. No, this woman had been a part of this whole thing.</p><p>"What did you do to him?!" Eliza shouted.</p><p>"I didn't have to do anything. He did this to himself. That criminal is to be hung to death for his crimes," she responded, a malicious smirk forming on her lips.</p><p>"No!" Eliza gasped out, tears forming in her eyes. She raised her hands to her head, shutting her eyes close and tried to drown out the thundering in her mind</p><p>Maria walked closer, finding Eliza in her weakened state and taking advantage of it. "Now, now, don't worry. We all know that it was going to end like this. Maybe this is what was best—"</p><p>She had raised a hand to pat Eliza's head but Eliza lunged her hand at her arm and snatched it, tears dripping loosely as she opened her eyes wide.</p><p>"No!" She barked, glaring at Maria who continued to struggle against Eliza's angry grip. "You were wrong about everything! The world and me! And I will never let you touch my hair again!"</p><p>Maria pulled at her own hand the moment Eliza let her arm go, making Maria trip and stumble backward, crashing into the mirror as it tipped over and fell, the glass shattering into a million pieces. </p><p>Eliza fumed and made her way to the window with the intention of escaping before Maria could stop her. At that very moment, Maria looked down at the chains at her feet and villainous motivation filled her as she crouched and grabbed the steel bounds.</p><p>"You want me to be the bad guy?" Maria's gaze turned malicious as she curled her fingers around the chains and smirked. </p><p>"Fine. Then I'm the bad guy."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Alexander held no resistance as the guards chained his wrists together and led him down the endless corridors of the dungeon, his eyes closed shut in resignation and guilt.</p><p>There was no hope for a better life now. All he knew is that in mere minutes, he'd be feeling the harsh pull of the noose and his body and mind would go limp, his last thoughts drifting to memories of Eliza.</p><p>The moans and mumbling of the other prisoners were the only sound he could hear other than the clicking of boots against the stone ground. He opened his eyes at the right moment, his vision drifting to his left side where Jefferson and Madison sat together in one of the cells.</p><p>No Eliza in sight. What did they do to her?</p><p>Alexander's blood boiled and his vision clouded with his untamed anger, reason leaving him as he elbowed one of the soldiers in his chest and head-butted the other. He crashed his whole body against the cell bars and reached for Thomas' collar.</p><p>"Where is she?! How did you know about her?!" He demanded, pulling at his collar and smashing Jefferson's head against the cell. "Tell me now or I swear I'll tear you apart!"</p><p>"We did nothing!" Thomas managed to utter. "It was the old lady!"</p><p>"Old lady?" Alexander's eyes widened and he felt the pull of the guards that grabbed his shoulders. "No!"</p><p>The guards slammed him against the cell and tried to get control of him, ignoring Alexander's desperate cries. </p><p>"Stop it! No! She's in trouble! I've got to help her!" Alexander begged, struggling against the guards. "You don't understand!"</p><p>When they finally got control of him, they yanked him forward and roughly pulled him along the corridors. Alexander hopelessly struggled against them, his breathing growing heavier to the point that he wondered if he could have fainted right there.</p><p>He knew he had to escape and that time was running out for him to do so, the message becoming clearer when he jerked his head to the side and saw the noose already hanging in the yard.</p><p>As they neared the door to the outside, Alexander noticed a ceramic unicorn figure in one of the spaces in the wall, his confusion growing. Who was the only person he knew that collected such figures, never bothering to tell anyone? </p><p>The surrounding doors slammed shut, catching everyone off-guard and especially bothering Washington. </p><p>"What is this?!" Washington shouted indignantly, pounding his fist against the door. "Open right now!"</p><p>In response, the window cover slid open with two eyes peeking out of it. </p><p>"Password, mon ami?" The voice asked, sliding the cover closed again. Washington raised his brows.</p><p>"What?" He spoke.</p><p>"Nope!" The voice replied.</p><p>"Is that Lafayette?" Washington asked again.</p><p>"Too long for a password!"</p><p>"Is this a joke?!"</p><p>"Not that! You're horrible at this!"</p><p>"Open this door!" Washington slammed his fists against the door.</p><p>"Not even close!"</p><p>"You've got three seconds!" Washington warned.</p><p>"Three!"</p><p>One of the guards was pulled up from his place, leaving Alexander and the other guard shocked. Alexander looked up, noticing one of the men from the tavern holding the guard and smiling.</p><p>"Two!"</p><p>The other guard was pulled up, his helmet clattering against the ground and catching Washington's attention as he turned.</p><p>"What?" Washington spun around, noticing Alexander all alone as he waved awkwardly. Before he could do anything else, Hercules came up from behind him and hit him across the head with a frying pan, making him fall unconscious. </p><p>Alexander laughed happily, staring at the frying pan in Hercules' hands. "Frying pans! Who knew?"</p><p>Hercules didn't have a second to respond before the door behind Alexander was kicked open, guards flooding in through it. Both of them took off, some guards chasing the man who jumped off the ceiling in hopes of buying Alexander some time. </p><p>Alexander looked behind him, his legs quickening when he noticed the small distance between him and the guards chasing him before turning around the corner, rushing past a mime that blocked the path.</p><p>The guards stopped in their tracks, dumbstruck by the mime that pretended to be trapped inside an invisible box before the mime looked to his right. The guards looked in the direction the mime stared at and noticed a man barreling at them but didn't have time to fight him.</p><p>The guards shot out flying, leaving the mime with a surprised expression.</p><p>Alexander shoved through one of the doors that led to the yard, being followed by Laurens and Hercules as light gleamed down at them. Hundreds of guards came running down the stairs, wielding swords and crossbows and screaming at them loudly.</p><p>Alexander stared in shock at the multitude, causing Laurens to scoff and roll his eyes before pulling Alexander into a makeshift lever without him noticing.</p><p>"Hey, look at me," Laurens spoke, catching his attention. "Head down."</p><p>"Head down," Alexander repeated, doing as instructed.</p><p>"Arms in."</p><p>"Arms in."</p><p>"Knees apart," Laurens said finally and stepped away.</p><p>"Knees apar—What?" Alexander stared confusedly, maintaining his position.</p><p>Laurens nodded at Hercules who jumped at the other side of the lever.</p><p>"Why do I have to—" Alexander's voice was cut off as he was lifted by the lever swiftly, shouting in fear as the air whooshed and he flew high above the guards.</p><p>He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact before feeling himself fall on something soft and hearing a neigh. Opening one eye, he looked down to see himself sat on Samuel's back.</p><p>"Sam?" He spoke in surprise, earning a huff from the animal. "You led them to me?"</p><p>From the horse's look, he knew that Samuel had helped him despite their rocky start. </p><p>"Wow..." Alexander stared, placing a hand above his heart. "Thank you so much. I—I know we didn't start things off with the right foot but now, I understand that all this time—"</p><p>Samuel neighed loudly, stopping Alexander's monologue as he was snapped out of his daze.</p><p>"Yeah, yes, we should just go." Alexander nodded, noticing the guards running behind the two of them.</p><p>An arrow flew past Alexander, barely scraping his cheek before lowering his head and holding on tight to Samuel's reins as the horse dodged and trotted past the walls. They began to near the edge where the ground of the castle was, Alexander beginning to worry when Samuel only ran faster.</p><p>"We can't go through there, we can't survive the landing! Stop! What are you doing—" Alexander tried to stop Samuel before the horse hopped off the edge, flying past the grounds of the castle and landing on one of the stone rooftops of the village.</p><p>His hooves scraped against the roof and Samuel jumped off as soon as he saw the chance, barely missing a couple of villagers that walked together before landing and running off. </p><p>Awestruck, Alexander looked around the village with surprise before remembering the task at hand, his hands gripping the reins tighter and adrenaline rushing through his veins. </p><p>"Let's see how fast you can go," Alexander spoke as Samuel quickened his speed, flying past the villagers who could only stare. It wasn't long before they'd made it out of the village, trotting past the bridge and into the forest.</p><p>They hopped over every log, dodged every branch without stopping, knowing that they needed to get there as quickly as they could. Alexander led Samuel to the entrance of the tower and when they were at the bottom, he jumped off and scrambled to the moss-covered walls.</p><p>"Eliza!" He cupped his palms together and shouted, earning no response. "Eliza, let down your hair!"</p><p>When met with silence, Alexander breathed out and placed his hands on the stones of the tower to climb it. Before he could do so, the hair was thrown out the window and he grabbed it, beginning to climb.</p><p>He didn't stop for a second, his heart beating in relief but his stomach turning and warning him that something was wrong. He ignored the gut feeling and pulled himself up, jumping through the open window and nearly stumbling to the ground.</p><p>"Betsey, I thought I'd never see you agai—" He lifted his gaze, expecting to find relief in Eliza but instead seeing a screaming Eliza struggling against the chains that bound her wrists, a cloth wrapped over her mouth that muffled her panic.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. One that left him cold, numb, and breathless. </p><p>And nothing could have warned him of the woman standing behind him before he felt the dagger pierce through his skin, a fiery pain flooding his body before he crashed against the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Maria packed up to leave the tower hastily and in a rush, Eliza fought against the chains that bound her wrists to the column while trying to ignore the pain in her wrists from yanking too harshly.</p>
<p>Maria noticed her struggling and scoffed quietly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get free. She stormed around the tower, shutting the curtains and closing the windows. </p>
<p>Taking in another deep breath, Eliza tried to stand up and pull harder at the chains, only falling back and hitting her head against the column with a muffled whimper. </p>
<p>There was no way out for Eliza and she nearly came to acknowledge that before she heard the trudging of hooves and someone running to the bottom of the tower.</p>
<p>"Eliza!" The familiar voice shouted, making Eliza's heart stop beating momentarily before terror rushed over her.</p>
<p>"That thief really didn't know what was better for him, didn't he?" Maria turned to her, a malicious sneer painted across her lips as she pulled a dagger from a drawer.</p>
<p>Eliza's eyes widened and her body began to move wildly, screaming through the cloth that covered her mouth. </p>
<p>Maria gave no reaction to her shouting, moving towards Eliza and yanking at her hair before throwing it out the window for Alexander to climb. She hid beside the window, her figure camouflaged in the shadows.</p>
<p>"Betsey, I thought I'd never see you agai—"</p>
<p>Through her gag, Eliza cried out his name and her chains rattled with her every move but it was in vain. Alexander didn't have a moment to spare before Maria lunged forward, plunging the dagger into his back.</p>
<p>"Alexander!" Eliza screeched at the top of her lungs, her words nearly indecipherable as Alexander clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, curling up in agony.</p>
<p>"Look at what you've done, Eliza," Maria blamed, pointing at Alexander's injured form with her dagger.</p>
<p>Eliza blubbered, tears pricking at her eyes before she struggled once again to reach him. Her lower lip trembled and she choked back a sob, knees struggling to keep her up.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Maria hummed, stepping over Alexander while he moaned and pressed his hand against his stomach. "Our secret dies with him."</p>
<p>"And as for us," Maria unlocked the end of the chain from the wall, pulling at Eliza while the latter tried to run to Alexander. "We are going to where no one will ever find you again!"</p>
<p>"Alex!" Eliza wailed once again, her feet slipping on the ground as she tried to rush over to his side. </p>
<p>Phillip soared out from his hiding place, flying close to Maria and shrieking in her ear before she swatted at him with one hand, leading him to crash against the wall and fall.</p>
<p>"Alexander!"</p>
<p>Maria pulled with all her might, standing near the hidden stairs that would lead them out of the tower and away from everything. Even as Maria tried her hardest, Eliza didn't stop tugging against the chains and trying to reach Alexander. </p>
<p>"Enough already, Eliza!" Maria barked. "Stop fighting me!"</p>
<p>With one powerful lunge, Eliza managed to slip farther away from Maria, her gag slipping off her mouth as she stumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>"No!" Eliza panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly from her tiredness. "I won't stop! Every minute of my life, I will fight and I won't stop trying to get away from you!"</p>
<p>From behind her, Eliza could hear Alexander's shallow breathing and his quiet whimpering from his injury. Eliza pressed her lips together and shut her eyes, finally sure of her decision.</p>
<p>"But if you let me heal him, I will go with you," Eliza promised, the sickening feeling flooding her stomach again. At her words, Maria loosened her grip on the chains and stared down at Eliza.</p>
<p>"Don't..." Alexander groaned and tried to raise his body off the ground, falling with another groan from his lack of strength. "Please don't do this."</p>
<p>"I won't fight, I won't run away. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together. Just like you wanted. Everything will be the way it was before all this," Eliza continued.</p>
<p>Maria raised a suspicious brow, her eyes still glaring at Eliza.</p>
<p>"I promise. It will be just like you want," Eliza panted, turning her head to look at Alexander and then back at Maria. "Just let me heal him."</p>
<p>It took Maria a few seconds to give in and let Eliza free from her chains, trusting that she'd heal him quickly and then they'd leave together. With Eliza's chains, she yanked Alexander up and chained his right wrist against the post of the stairs, tossing the key to the other side of the room before grabbing his arm tightly and sneering.</p>
<p>"Just in case you think of following us," she whispered bitterly in his ear before dropping his arm and letting Eliza go to him.</p>
<p>In the exact moment that Eliza was allowed near him, she rushed over to his side, nearly slipping before dropping to her knees.</p>
<p>"Alexa—Alexander!" Eliza gasped out, cupping his cheeks in her hands. Alexander squirmed in discomfort, throwing his head back against the post and clutching his stomach tighter, coughing, and gasping out.</p>
<p>"Let me see it," Eliza whispered gently, trying to bring him some comfort before lifting his hands off his stomach and opening his vest. His white shirt was soaked in his own blood and she gasped, guilt overwhelming her.</p>
<p>"This is my fault, I'm so sorry!" Eliza reached for a clump of her hair, placing it over his stomach. "Everything is going to be alri—"</p>
<p>"No, Eliza..." Alexander managed to gasp out, hissing and pushing the hair off his stomach. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he struggled to keep them open.</p>
<p>Eliza shook her head, clutching his free hand with all her strength. "It's going to be alright. Just stand still and—"</p>
<p>"I can't—" He stopped, taking in a deep breath and coughing. "I can't let you do this, Eliza."</p>
<p>"Please, Alexander. Just let me—" She tried to wrap her hair over his stomach before he wriggled away.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I can't just let you die," Eliza persisted, looking down at him desperately. Alexander shook his head, his face twisted in pain.</p>
<p>"But if you do this..." He gasped out, ignoring Eliza's hushing and lifting her hand to his cheek. "Then you...will die."</p>
<p>"Hey, hey..." She dragged her thumb over his cheek tenderly, eyes softening with warmth. "It's going to be alright."</p>
<p>After all this was over, Eliza knew that she'd be a prisoner of the woman who lied to her for her entire life. But Alexander would be safe. He'd be able to get out of the tower eventually and he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. </p>
<p>Even if she couldn't be with him.</p>
<p>Breathing in, Eliza began to lift her hair over his stomach with her eyes shut, stopping when his hand cupped her cheek. She opened her eyes, seeing Alexander gazing up at her exhaustedly but with a genuine smile.</p>
<p>"Eliza, wait," he murmured weakly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and pulling himself up against the post. </p>
<p>Eliza's eyes glossed over as he snuck a hand behind her head, tugging her closer gently. She gave in to it, her eyes fluttering shut and body moving forward to close the distance between the two. </p>
<p>Just as Eliza's lips were close to his, Alexander grabbed the shard of glass from the broken mirror, slicing through her hair with his remaining energy. He fell back against the post, dropping the glass and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Alexander, what?" Eliza stammered, her hands reaching up to touch her head and feeling the shortness of it. Grabbing the hair Alexander had cut, she observed as the blue faded away quickly, her body petrified in shock.</p>
<p>"No!" Maria cried in terror, dropping to her knees and clutching the bundle of hair in her arms. She kept her grip on it tightly, hoping that some of its magic had stayed but to no avail. It was already taking an effect on her.</p>
<p>"What have you done?!" Maria shouted as she looked down at her hands, her hair turning white and skin wrinkling before her eyes. "What have you done?!"</p>
<p>She ran towards the broken mirror on the ground, a shriek escaping her mouth when she saw her reflection. After centuries, she had to face what she feared most.</p>
<p>She had to face growing old and dying at the same time. </p>
<p>"No!" Maria dragged the hood of her cloak down on her face, refusing to look at herself. </p>
<p>As Phillip saw her stepping back towards the window, he regained his strength and flew up, pecking at the remaining section of her face with his beak. She tried to swat him away but instead tripped on the mountain of brown hair, stumbling out the window.</p>
<p>Eliza reached out to her but it was too late as Maria was already falling to her death. She continued to hear the screams, lifting her hands to her ears so she wouldn't have to hear it anymore. </p>
<p>Little did Eliza know that due to all the centuries that Maria avoided her untimely death, her body had turned to dust and faded in the wind before her body could hit the ground. Only her cloak remained.</p>
<p>Eliza's heart pounded in her chest and she slowly lowered her hands, her eyes crossing to notice Alexander and immediately turning her body to him.</p>
<p>"Alex!" She cried, lifting his head over her lap and holding him tight. "No, no, no! Alex?!"</p>
<p>His eyes opened for a second, closing almost immediately before he began to cough wildly, nearly coming off as a wheeze. </p>
<p>"Look at me! You'll be alright!" She croaked, lifting his hand to her hair and holding it close. "Flower, gleam, and glow. Make your power shine, make the clo—"</p>
<p>"Eliza..."</p>
<p>"Bring back what once was mine—" Eliza broke down into sobs when she noticed that it wasn't working. That Alexander was dying right before her eyes and she couldn't save him.</p>
<p>"Eliza..." Alexander whispered one more time, bearing a weak smile.</p>
<p>"What?" Eliza looked down at him, her vision clouded with tears that threatened to spill. </p>
<p>Even now, Alexander found the strength to comfort her. To remind her that he loved her. Even if she could only hear it once, she'd know it was always true. </p>
<p>"You were...my new dream," he whispered softly, the light in his eyes flickering slowly. A bittersweet smile appeared on Eliza's face and she could only clutch his hand tighter.</p>
<p>"And you were mine," she responded, her lower lip trembling.</p>
<p>The smile on Alexander's face remained even as his hand drooped loosely and his whole body went limp, his chest staying still as he gave one last breath. </p>
<p>Eliza loosened her grip on his hand, laying it down on his stomach as she felt the warmth slowly leave his body. Her face constricted and her heart felt as if it was being pinched by thousands of needles. She pushed the hair on his forehead away and leaned her head against it.</p>
<p>"Heal what has been hurt." She stroked his cold, pale knuckles. "Change the fates' design."</p>
<p>"Save what has been lost," she croaked, tears on the verge of spilling. "Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."</p>
<p>Pressing her forehead against his, she allowed a sob to leave her lips as her tears finally flowed down her cheeks loosely. She squeezed her eyes shut, her head throbbing.</p>
<p>One tear flowed freely down her chin and plopped down on Alexander's cheek, dissolving before a small blue flower appeared and vanished. </p>
<p>Eliza pressed her forehead against Alexander's before she sensed something glowing beside her. Opening her eyes, she looked down at his stomach where the wound was, shocked when she saw a blue light coming out of his vest.</p>
<p>The light spiraled and swirled before her, growing larger and larger until it was over Alexander's chest in the shape of a blue flower. </p>
<p>The lights filled the dreary room with warmth and color, flashing before Eliza's eyes as she continued to stare at the magic unfolding before her. She could only watch in awe and amazement as the wound in Alexander's stomach sealed and the blood disappeared.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the lights shot off the room and Eliza covered her eyes, watching as the light vanished from sight. She hesitantly rested a hand over his stomach, eyes widening when she heard him breathe out. </p>
<p>His eyes slowly opened and his chest began to rise and fall in a gentle rhythm, a smile slowly appearing on his lips.</p>
<p>"Alex?" Eliza whispered softly.</p>
<p>"Did you know," Alexander said quietly, "I have this thing for girls with short hair?"</p>
<p>A laugh came out of Eliza's throat and she grinned before jumping over him and embracing him tightly. "Alexander!"</p>
<p>Alexander was shocked by the sudden hug but embraced it warmly, his hand resting on her lower back while he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Eliza let him go, hands rested on his broad shoulders before giggling and grabbing his collar tightly, tugging him forward and pressing her lips against his.</p>
<p>He moaned out in surprise, eyes widening before his shoulders fell back and his hand rested behind her head to pull her in closer, returning her kiss just as happily.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, drinking in the other's presence before Eliza pulled away, resting her hands on his chest and looking at him with a smile.</p>
<p>"There's one more thing I need to do," Eliza spoke, barely able to hide her joy. </p>
<p>"What's that?" Alexander quirked his head to the side and gazed at her. </p>
<p>"Well," she bit her lip and grinned. "Remember the crown?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The guard ran through the halls of the castle, his face pale and chest rising and falling rapidly as he moved swiftly towards the castle's library. His boots clicked against the marble floors and his sweat traveled down his chin like a river.</p>
<p>The royal family would be either overjoyed or enraged by the two visitors on the castle's balcony, one that claimed to be the princess and another that had brought her there. </p>
<p>Either way, he had to tell the king and queen. </p>
<p>When he broke through the doors of the library, Catherine and Phillip were sat on their chairs while their daughters sat together and read. All four of them looked up to stare at the guard, surprised by his sudden arrival.</p>
<p>"Your majesties," he bowed his head. "Forgive me for intruding so abruptly but...it's her."</p>
<p>With only that sentence, Catherine and Phillip rose from their seats and rushed out of the room while Angelica and Peggy followed, both hoping that the guard was not lying and that the person outside was their lost sister.</p>
<p>Catherine picked up her dress as she ran through the halls and to the balcony doors, nearly falling to her feet before Phillip steadied her. Her knees were trembling and her stomach churned and knotted.</p>
<p>Phillip reached her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes nervously. </p>
<p>They both knew what the other was thinking. They both had waited and dreamt of this moment for years. And what if it wasn't their daughter? What if it was an imposter? Or simply a joke?</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Phillip placed his hand on the door and looked back at Catherine, Angelica, and Peggy. The three girls took a deep breath and nodded, holding their breath as Phillip pushed the doors open.</p>
<p>At the creaking of the palace doors, Alex and Eliza turned around, the former letting go of Eliza's hands which he had been squeezing to ease her nerves. </p>
<p>Catherine and Phillip stood by the doors, both too scared to move from their places. They wanted her to be their daughter so badly but none of them would be prepared if she wasn't. </p>
<p>Gently, Catherine began to move towards Eliza, her eyes stuck on hers. Eliza looked back at Catherine, breathing slowly growing steadier as the woman walked towards her. As if she'd known her all along.</p>
<p>She stepped down the stairs, holding up her dress and keeping her vision on Eliza until she reached her. Inches away from her, Catherine raised her hand hesitantly and placed it against Eliza's cheek.</p>
<p>She had her warm brown eyes and Phillip's nose. She had her hair and Phillip's gentle smile. And at that moment, she knew that Eliza was hers. Her daughter was back.</p>
<p>A sweet and relieving laugh left Catherine's throat as Eliza let out a breath and grinned back at her mother. </p>
<p>Both of them couldn't help it and they embraced each other, holding the other as if they were afraid that they would slip away. Eliza closed her eyes and Catherine brushed a hand against her head, pulling Eliza closer each second.</p>
<p>Phillip, Angelica, and Peggy walked towards the two and looked down at Eliza who opened her eyes and smiled at them. A low laugh rumbled from Phillip's stomach and he stepped forward, hugging Eliza as Angelica and Peggy followed.</p>
<p>They held each other close, gently kneeling to the ground while embracing Eliza, full of blissful smiles and warm eyes. </p>
<p>Alexander gazed down at the joyful family with a genuinely happy smile. He'd brought Eliza back home where she was meant to be. Catherine and Phillip had their daughter, Angelica, and Peggy had their sister, and Eliza had the love of a family that she never knew she had.</p>
<p>Catherine opened one eye and looked up at Alexander, extending one hand towards him. Alexander took her hand in his and smiled back, not expecting her to suddenly yank him into the bunch and embrace him as well.</p>
<p>He didn't mind though. After all, he'd always wanted a family. </p>
<p>While Eliza found her family, Alexander found the person he'd always wanted beside him. </p>
<p>And for the two of them, it was enough.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>All across the land of Albany, the kingdom rejoiced for their lost princess was back in the arms of her family. The celebration lasted a full week which was more than Alexander and Eliza could have imagined.</p>
<p>In the end, everyone finally got their dream. No matter how strange or peculiar they were.</p>
<p>Hercules Mulligan found his place in a small band as their pianist while also opening his own tailor shop in the kingdom. </p>
<p>After much waiting, Lafayette finally found the love he was looking for in the form of a young woman called Adrienne. </p>
<p>As for John Laurens, he managed to become a royal guard with some recommendation from Eliza after finding out that he'd contributed to aiding Alexander during his prison escape. </p>
<p>Thanks to Samuel, crime disappeared nearly overnight in the kingdom as did the apples. </p>
<p>Phillip never changed and he continued to be Eliza's best friend.</p>
<p>Finally, the royal family was complete as they had their daughter and sister once again as it should have been from the start. Eliza was beloved by everyone in the kingdom, her kindness and wisdom charming everyone who ever met her.</p>
<p>And as for Alexander, he joined the royal guard once again and made amends with Washington. He stopped thieving and tried to construct himself into a better person.</p>
<p>As for Eliza and him, it took them some time, years even but after begging and begging and asking and asking, Alexander finally accepted her marriage proposal.</p>
<p>Or rather, she finally accepted his proposal.</p>
<p>And they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>